Nightmare BC: Your Worse Nightmare
by BlackharroweenNightmareBC
Summary: This story is a skit, but will be remade into a story. I included some characters of my own including some well known characters in the Nightmare Before Christmas movie. The characters that are not from Nightmare Before Christmas are based on certain characters that are. For example, Loche, Ginx, and Trouble are based on Lock, Shock, and Barrel...


Nightmare BC Skit

By: Hali B. Muller and Lori Parker

This story is a skit which my friend Lori Parker and I made, but will be remade into story format very soon. I included some characters of my own including some well known characters in "The Nightmare Before Christmas." The characters that are not from Nightmare Before Christmas are based on certain characters that are. For example, Loche, Ginx, and Trouble are based on Lock, Shock, and Barrel, which you find out later on how these three characters are connected to their originals. Harrow is the Master of Loche, Ginx, and Trouble, who's based on Oogie Boogie from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Last, but not least Thorn is a character my friend Lori plays in this skit. Thorn is a misunderstood character, who has a deep longing for Jack, but also has a dark secret. The reason why I'm telling you guys this is so that my viewers won't get confused reading this, but if you take the time to read this you'll realize it all makes sense in the end. Oh, but before we got on to the story I must warn you this story is rated T for it's violence and Language. One last thing, for those of you, who like the game/movie, "Resident Evil" this skit contains elements of it toward the end. Please don't ask why, but my friend Lori thought it would be cool to add some "Resident Evil" elements because she's obsessed with the games lol. Well I hope you enjoy it~

Thorn: Aw~ cutie *says to Ginx*

Ginx: Thank you!

Loche: *rolls his eyes* Please. She ain't cute!

Trouble: Ya!

Ginx: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb! *sticks her tongue out at Loche and Trouble*

Loche: I'm not the dumb one! *crosses his arms and turns his back on Ginx:

Trouble: Your no fun!

Ginx: Shut up!

Loche and Trouble: MAKE ME!

(Me: lol!)

Thorn: I believe she is cute no matter what *leans down next to them with a rather sharp and toothy grin intimidatingly* besides, I am a murderer~ *strolls over to Ginx* Do you like candy? *pulls out an enormous black and orange lollipop for Ginx*

Loche: A what?

Trouble: *runs toward Ginx and takes the lolly pop out of her hands* Were you really going to eat that!

Ginx: Ya.

Loche: Your nuts! It could have been poisoned!

Ginx: Hehehe! I was going to give it to Harrow anyway in case it was hahaha!

Trouble: Oh! In that case then take it *laughs* Maybe he'll choke to death!

Loche: Maybe he'll lick it to death! *starts guffawing at the idea*

Thorn: Sorry kiddies, the purple and black are the poisonous ones, but I can give you some if you like~ just include me in this murder, and I'll be more than happy to help you all *twirls the purple candy in my hands temptingly*

Loche: Hehehe! Let's poison the Boogie Man!

Trouble: Ya!

Ginx I'm in!

?: Well, well, well...

Loche, Ginx, and Trouble: *stiffen up at the cold harsh voice behind them*

?: *the voice says cool and collectively* What have we here? A rebellion? Oh, your didn't just go there.

Loche, Ginx, and Trouble: *slowly turn around and looks up to see a malevolent figure smiling down at them*

Loche: *stutters* H-hi...

Trouble: H-harrow...

Harrow: What is all this talk about poisoning me about?

Ginx: I-it... W-well... Y-you s-see...

Trouble: It was a j-joke. *looks at the unamused face frowning down at him*

Loche: Ya a J-joke...

Harrow: *lets out a hallow laugh as he sings mockingly* Hahaha! "Your joking, your joking! I can't believe my ears, Would someone shut these children up I'm drowning in my tears!" *stops singing* So you think that little joke was humorous do you? Well, I think other wise! *looks down at Trouble and notices him trembling with fear* *grabs his shirt collar and hoists him so he's about 5 inches off the ground* Why are you trembling boy?

Trouble: *tries to squirm out of Harrow's grip* Let me go man!

Harrow: ANSWER THE QUESTION BOY! *begins to roughly jerk his arm forward and back causing Trouble's body to violently jerk along with it*

Trouble: *starts to cry*

Harrow: WHY. ARE. YOU. TREMBLING! *begins shaking the poor child again only harder this time*

Trouble: *cries even harder* I DON'T KNOW! JUST STOP IT ALREADY IT HURTS!

Harrow: WELL, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT SHOWING SYMPATHY FOR THE WEAK! *lifts him even higher while shaking him once more*

Trouble: *cries out in pain* OWWWWWWWWAHHHHHHHHH! *Screams and wails as tears come crashing down his face*

Ginx: Stop it! Leave him alone! He's just a child!

Harrow: NO EXCUSE! *slams Trouble's body hard into pavement causing the child to have his breath knocked out of him*

Trouble: *continues to cry only to realize he can't breath making him cry even harder, but makes it worst by doing so*

Harrow: *walks up to Ginx* Would you like to take his place instead?

Thorn: Oh Harrow, sweet heart~ *rest my arm casually on Harrow's shoulder as if I knew him like an old friend* It was my idea, although I had no idea whom they were planning to poison, but unfortunately that was you...*tilts my head and looks at him serious with my ultraviolet eyes* True they are just children, they like pranks~ don't take it too seriously. *laughs and throws my head back* Hehe, after all you'd have to eat it in order to get poisoned, but you didn't. *gasps in shock* OH my, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my self, I am Thorn, Murderer Frankenstein at your service. *takes a bow gracefully, and smiles wickedly*

Harrow: *looks at Thorn with a neutral facial expression* Well, as much as I like talking I think we really should be going* *narrows his eyes at Trouble who's still on the floor wincing and crying in pain* *walks toward him* Get up. Were leaving.

Trouble: *Struggles to his feet, but then collapses to the floor in pain*

Harrow: I said get up! *grabs Trouble as he pulls him up violently*

Trouble *winces in pain, but doesn't say anything as they start walking back to their hide out*

Ginx: *turns to Thorn* Bye. I hope to see you again, but I probably won't.

Harrow: GINX IN FRONT OF THE LINE NOW!

Ginx: Y-yes s-sir. *obediently starts walking toward the front where Trouble is and notices that he's limping badly* Here. *lifts his arm over her head* Lean on me for support.

Harrow: You two separate your slowly us down!

Ginx: *doesn't let go*

Harrow: ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID SEPARATE!

Ginx: *slowly separates from Trouble out of fear*

Harrow: NOW!

Ginx: *quickly takes Trouble's arm off her shoulder.

Thorn: *crosses my arms, slightly unhappily* Trouble, why don't you stay with me? *raises an eyebrow as I follow them* Harrow, you wouldn't mind me taking him under my wing, teaching him to become the minion you have always wanted, and one that is not so weak? *taunts him with what Harrow truly wants from Trouble* After all I am a murderer, perhaps he could learn a thing or two from me, or would you rather prefer I join you and your group? *slants my hips in an ingenuous pose with my arms still crossed as I show you my tempting skills* Or is there only room for... Oogie Boogie, and his mischief makers...*strolls over to Trouble, and ruffles my fingers through his hair in a teasing matter, and circles Harrow for an answer*

Harrow: Do what you want with the boy he is of no use to me at the moment. *Smirks* Maybe he'll learn a bit for once! Just remember that if you dare train him to rebel against me it would be your last girl!

Trouble: *looks confused at the moment*

Thorn: *smiles devilishly and gently touched the boy's shoulder* Wonderful. *tugs on the child's shirt* Come Trouble, I have much to teach you, OH before I forget, if any of your other children need a little extra help, or are simply out of hand. Just contact me and I will ensure you that I can whip them make in shape~ *my shocking violet eyes follow down and meet Trouble's eyes* Come dear child, we mustn't disappoint your master now, should we?

Trouble: *looks nervously at Thorn then back his friends* No! *runs behind Ginx*

Harrow: Quit hiding you little worm and do what she tells you to!

Trouble: *pokes his head out from behind Ginx* NO! I'm not leaving my friends; especially not with you!

Harrow: Who do you think your talking to you worthless maggot! *storms over to Ginx and pushes her out of the way* Come here! *reaches out for Trouble*

Trouble: No! Leave me alone!

Harrow: *grabs him by the hood of his green sweatshirt before he could make a run for it* Don't you dare answer me that way! *slams him to the floor* After all I've done for you, you should be thanking me!

Trouble: FOR WHAT? FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS, OR BEATING ME? For starving us because we're a disgrace eyes? WHY SHOULD I, THANK YOU?

Harrow: YOU SELFISH LITTLE RUNT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR COHORTS?

Trouble: *lets out a hallow laugh* It's amazing how you can't tell when someone's pretending! We only pretend to be grateful out of fear! That's not real gratitude! After all, how can we feel gratitude toward a "MONSTER" like you!

Harrow: Guess what boy! Since you don't seem to be keen on going with Mrs. Thorn your punishment for disobeying me will be just that! *roughly grabs his arm and yanks him up from the ground*

Trouble: NO! LET GO! LET GO! LET-

Harrow: *stares into his eyes causing Trouble to feel dizzy*

Trouble: *suddenly feels sleepy* go...*goes limp in Harrow's arms*

Harrow: *smiles deviously at the child's unconscious body* Pleasant nightmares, you little twit! *carries him toward Thorn and drops him on the floor in front of her* Here! Take him and go!

Trouble: *mutters in his sleep* No. don't. Please... *squirms in discomfort* I'm sorry, please don't hurt them. No. For the love of god don't do it...

Ginx: Trouble? What did you do to him you monster!

Harrow: *Looks down at Ginx* Something that doesn't concern you unless you want to go to bed early tonight. *stares down at Ginx with the most intimidating smile she has ever seen on him*

Ginx: *begins to quiver in fear at the sight of her masters cold wicked smile, but slightly shrugs it off the best she can and stands her ground* You don't scare me!

Harrow: *snickers in amusement at Ginx's attempt to hide her fear from him* Good girl, as for you shouldn't for fear is weakness, and as one of my apprentices you shouldn't show fear. *Looks at Loche who was making faces behind his back the entire time* *says cool and collectively* Oh, one more thing before we head out, if I ever see any of you disrespect me again I will make your reality like a living nightmare. Do I make myself clear? *Looks at him both*

Ginx: *says almost submissively* Yes...sir.

Loche: *says in a tiny voice* Yes... Mr. Harrow.

Thorn: *scoops up Trouble carefully, and holds him in one arm like a baby or a small child* just remember dear Harrow, if you ever need me take this *plucks an old dead rose from my pocket and places it in his clod hands* children come here for a moment, you need to hear this as well as your master does. *watches as they gather. Closes my eyes and folds Harrows hands tightly over the thorns on the rose as a black liquid seems out* don't be frightened, just watch. *the blackness dripps to the floor and draws out a map of where I am exactly, showing who I am with. *Smiles a bit now you can always find me when you need me. *turns to walk away* I have always wanted a child of my own, but i can never find myself a man who can last long enough to make it past the first date~ Hehehehh

Harrow: Fine. Just take him and go, but if your hitting on me your out of your league! I'm not into the whole love thing! *takes the rose and starts to walk toward their hideout* *notices his apprentices are lingering behind* LOCHE! GINX! TO THE FRONT OF THE LINE NOW!

Loche and Ginx: *reluctantly walks in front of Harrow and doesn't look back out of fear they might get beaten again*

Thorn: *gets a kick out of Harrows comment and laughs so hard that I end up facing the ground* Oh, no dear, your not my type hehe, it was an expression meant to seem scarier then what the situation really was~ *strolls off in the opposite direction to the graveyard. Cautiously sneaks around the tombstones, until I am in front of the over towering statue of the reaper, and kicks at the hidden switch* Good, I believe not a single soul is in the grave...

*enters the hidden passage, which looks almost like a vampire's lair. It was draped with purple silky curtains, and old gothic furnishing*

Thorn: *sits down in a chair quickly and rocks Trouble back and forth, calmly and plays motherly with his hair* There, there, its okay, no ones gonna harm you while your here. I promise...*closes my eyes feeling sympathetic for the abused child in my arms. I only want to help, but need to be careful of what I do and say since now Harrow could spy on me at any moment* calm down, relax, I promise you every thing will be okay.

Trouble: How could you say that! He's gonna hurt my friends! He always does! *cries again* You don't understand how horrible he is to us; especially to me and Loche!

Thorn: *places my finger to his lips to hush him* Its okay, I do understand *whispers in his ear thats why I plan to saving all of you. Free from his cruel ways, I may be a murderous woman, but I still have a heart. If you cooperate with me then I can save you and your friends. Okay? *sets him down on the chair nicely and wanders into the kitchen to make some wolf's bane tea*

Trouble: You promise? Because if you go back on your word I'll...I'll... *thinks for a moment* I'll make sure you'll pay dearly for it!

Thorn: Well, since your master can only see where and what I am doing, he cant necessarily hear what I am telling you. *taking baby steps as I carefully enter the living room space hold a tray with and old tea set steaming hot* now, I think there might be a plan I have in mind. Its a little sketchy, but I need your opinion, and your help. *sets the delicious tray of goodies in front of him o the small table* My idea is to obviously get you and your friends out of that harmful situation, possibly what I had in mind was to check up on them after midnight, like sneak up to their windows or something, and I need you to help convince your friends to run away and stay with me, but if that doesn't work, then if they are willing to disobey him enough like you did, then maybe he wont want then, and I can bug and persuade him until he gives me what I want *takes in a deep breathe from the constant rant, and sips on some wolf's bane tea* Or I could just take them forcefully~

Trouble: I like the first plan and the last plan, but I don't think the second one will work because Harrow's not the type of person to just give up his apprentices so easily; especially his favorites like Ginx.

thorn: *listening to trouble, and so into it that I choke a little bit on my tea. Transparent brown liquid drizzles down my chin, and a pale stitched hand wipes it away quickly* All right, so tonight, or tomorrow? Which one would you prefer the rescuing Trouble? No wonder why he had hurt you and Loche so much, its not just because Ginx is his favorite, its because you two rebel against him even if you are in pain or complete fear. He would not want his precious little minions to rise against him therefore he shows violence, and fear to control you all. I may have done some cruel things, but never beaten a child. An adult...maybe.. *shrugs as a replay of the night I killed Sally, my sister flashes bits and pieces in my mind*

Trouble: But, don't you think that he would probably suspect that we would do it tonight if he's suspicious enough? Maybe we should wait approximately 3-5 days the maximum.

thorn: Oh right, heheh *laughs at my own stupidity* What was I thinking, of course he would be suspicious! Your absolutely right, but I do have one idea. You have my permission to "visit" Ginx and Loche, possibly to tell them the plan, if you think they could handle it without Harrow scaring them into telling him what is going on. *snatches a picture frame off the desk beside my chair and leans back, slouching. My eyes never leave the picture, and my face seems as if I was concentration hard on it*

Trouble: Don't worry they can handle it they've never ratted me out for sneaking out even when Harrow beat the living tar out of them.

Thorn: *never blinks, or releases my gaze from the picture frame* That's good to hear, well not the beating part, but the keeping a secret part. You just let me know when you are ready to tell them. *the dim candle light hardly reflects my emotion on my face, the picture is of a tall skeleton figure of none other than "Jack skeleton" his name flowed into my mind, and my emotions were compassionate. My face blushed a little bit as I stared deeply into those mysterious dark void like eyes*

Trouble: *slightly peaks over her shoulder to see who she was looking at* You like Jack?

Thorn: *completely lost in thought. Trouble's voice emits over my shoulder and I jump, pulling the picture close to my chest to hide it out of slight embarrassment* N-no! Hehe~ of course not! *my face turns more visibly red, and my hair hangs low covering my eyes* I mean, I'm evil and such, and he's so good hearted. *places the picture face down on the floor and kicks it under my chair as I shrug sarcastically* Ha, me liking Jack, thats silly. *rambling on to make my self less obvious, which unfortunately does not work*

Trouble: Why are you pretending to be evil when your so obviously not? I know you kill and all, but your good hearted too. If you weren't you wouldn't have saved me and plan to save my friends. You say your last murder was Sally, but yet I can tell it was because you wanted Jack for your own aren't I right? I'm sure you didn't mean to kill her. I'm sure you guys would make a great couple as long as you don't tell him you killed Sally *laughs* Unless he all ready knows. *seems a lot smarter than anyone would really think he was* Besides your blushing and everyone knows that when you blush that means you like someone. *smiles in a slight teasing sort of way* I'm I right? Hm? Hehehe~

Thorn: Hmm, *has a second thought, and drags the picture frame out from under the chair, holding it out openly less afraid* Ya know, I think you're right. I only thought being evil was being a murderer, and so far of what I know I don't think he know's I'm sally's killer. *brushes my violet hair back and smiles sweetly* So I guess I am a good guy after all. It is true that I do like Jack, and wish to be with him, but many of people don't even know I exist. well, you know me now, but no one else knows. Well, accept for my creator *stares almost vengeful at the cobwebs growing in the corners of the ceiling*

Trouble: Hey, I've been to Halloween town several times and you know what? The least I can do for rescuing me is give you a tour! *grabs her hand and begins to run* Come on, I'll show you around!

Thorn: Eh? Wait, what? *my voice squeaks in a girly tone, as I am being dragged by a child to this place in which I had hardly every roamed* I don't know if this is a good thing! I've only been outside of my home a few times! What if people don't like me! What if they know I'm the murderer? *flails my one free arm, but the child just laughs at my actions, and keeps pulling me to the outside world*

Trouble: Don't worry, Jack's one of the most friendliest creatures in Halloween Town, in fact he banned Harrow from Halloween Town because of how he treated me and my friends, *suddenly has a sad look on his face* but Harrow kidnapped us and said that if we ever go back to Halloween town he'll put us in those horrible dreams he sends us to whenever we're bad. *smiles mischievously* Just between you and me I sneak out is to Halloween Town all the time and he never found out hahahahaha! Sucker!

Chapter 2

Thorn: *one of my long skinny fingers touches my lips in a thinking pose* Well that's true, Jack doesn't have a mean bone in his body. *lets out a small sigh, distracted by thoughts of meeting him face to face made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. It almost made me feel the urge to sing something sweet* I don't think I have ever been outside of the grave yard, except for when I lived in the lab...

Trouble: Come on then! *begins to skip excitedly as Thorn followed him through the musky fog shrouding the cemetery*

Harrow: *grabs the rose tightly in his hand in curiosity of where his apprentice might be* *snarls in rage when he noticed that they were heading to Halloween Town* LOCHE! GINX! See what the brat and Mrs. Thorn are up to! Just remember no tricks because I'll be watching you.

Ginx: But master you can't set foot in Hall-

Harrow: SILENCE! Do you remember that oath you took before you joined me? That oath makes me aware of your every move! So don't think I don't know that Trouble's been to Halloween town before, moreover don't you try my patience!

Ginx and Loche: Y-yes Master. *starts making their way toward Halloween town*

Thorn: *tries to hide shyly behind Trouble, who is about knee length height, compared to my slender long body* Oh my, this place is huge...

- The town's people turn their heads in wonder of the new and strange girl and a few had even approached to welcome her-

Werewolf: I've never seen you here before? Are you new here? *inspects her by circling her like a wolf*

Corpse Kid: WHAO! (Wow) You're real tall miss! Just like Jack!

Thorn: Umm, yes...no? What? *shivers a little bit confused by so many questions all at once*

Trouble: Hi everyone! Look what the cat dragged in! *points to Thorn* This is Thorn she rescued me from Harrow!

Clown with the tearaway face: *honk* *honk* Why it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.!

Behemon: *towers over Thorn* BUNNY!

Trouble: No Behemon, she's not a bunny she's my friend! *laughs*

Behemon: FRIEND!

Clown with the tearaway face: *honk* *honk* I see you brought your friends with you too! Hiya Ginx! Hiya Loche!

Trouble: *turns around with tears in his eyes* You guys, I thought Harrow wouldn't allow you to come here! *hugs them*

Ginx: Well he doesn't, he just wants us to check on you. Though we would never sell you out if you did anything wrong.

Loche: Hi Mrs. Thorn!

Thorn: *the nervousness in my stomach had eased away, and a sense of relief waved over my body. A giggle that was held back couldn't resist to find its way out* Heheh, friends...*the voice of children of whom I recognized, filled my heart* Loche! Ginx! *my arms scooped them up tightly, and swung around in a half circle*

Ginx: Hehehehe! It's great to see you to Mrs. Thorn!

Loche: Ya, whatever (me: lol, Loche's like one of those in denial of loving someone tough boys from movies lol!

Corpse Kid: You know these guys?

Werewolf: Arg...are these your children? *wags long fluffy tail*

Thorn: *releases them quickly and laughs* Hahaha, no, these are not my children...they are my friends, *turns back to the three* There is something important Trouble and I have to tell you, but you cant tell anyone, not even Harrow. *hears a cheery voice creep up from behind me, my heart races, and my face instantly turns red*

Jack: I'll be in the graveyard my fellow citizens! *walks right past Thorn in the children obliviously*

Ginx: Okay, scouts honer! Right Loche!

Loche: Right! *walks up to the corpse kid* Hi, remember me!

Clown with the tearaway face: *honk* *honk* I sure do! *hugs Loche*

Thorn: *shakes my head to clear out my thoughts, okay good, I thought for a minute was Jack was behind me? kneels down, and whispers in her ear our little plan* Me and Trouble here, plan on rescuing you and Loche from Harrow forever, but in order for him to not get suspicious we might have to wait a week or two, do you think you can manage? We haven't decided what time, or day yet, but we figured we would let you guys in on it. Now, don't tell anyone got it? *my hands fall on both of her shoulders with a serious look as she nods, then smiles*

Werewolf: Whats all this whispering about?

Corpse Kid: *shouts excitedly* YES! I do remember you! Where have you been? We all missed you guys!

Thorn: Oh its nothing Werewolf, just important news I had to tell these three *gives them a fake smile*

Trouble: *turns to corpse kid* We were kidnapped by Harrow and threatened that if we return to Halloween town he would either beat us or put us in those nasty, scary dreams he creates for us whenever we're bad; or what he thinks is bad anyway. In these dreams if you get injured it happens in real life and if you die in the dream before you wake up you'll die in reality as well. I've seen it happen...the blood...they wouldn't wake up THEY WOULDN'T WAKE UP! *collapses to my knees crying hysterically*

Ginx: *hugs Trouble closely in her arms* It's okay Trouble. I'm here, I'm here.

Corpse Kid: *in shock* Thats terrible! murdering isn't the answer for any kind of situation, not even kidnapping!

Thorn: *the words murder burns in my chest, and it feels hard to breathe. Oh no, what if I look obvious? What if he knows? My mind flashed questions making me increasingly sick to my stomach*

W-what if you kids just stay here instead of returning to him? *I try to swallow to clear my shaky throat* After all, he can't set foot in Halloween Town because of Jack right?

Werewolf: Thats not a bad Idea! Hey, you okay miss? You're pale...well, paler then usual...

Thorn: y-yes, I'm just a little sick at the moment, thinking of the abuse these kids have been through *I lied, but still was upset about the whole abuse thing too*

Ginx: *seems a little nervous* Are you sure that's a good idea? Harrow said that if there's any mischief he'll put us in a nightmare...*hesitates*

Loche: *finishes her sentence* That we won't be forgetting any time soon...

Thorn: well he cant put you to sleep if he's not here now, can he? *tilts my head sideways, with an idealistic grin*

Corpse Kid: Yeah, could he do that? *twiddles my fingers*

Werewolf: *fluffy tail wags once more* After all he can't ever come back here right? *looks at every one for a back up answer*

Thorn: As far as I know, *damn I still feel a bit nervous, maybe I should sit down for a bit. My conscience persuaded my body to take a seat by the fountain's stoned edge*

Trouble: That's right he, but that still didn't stop him from kidnapping us, who's to say he won't do it again! *Slightly hyperventilates with anxiety*

Ginx: *puts her arms around his shoulder* It's okay! Once Jack knows we're here he won't let it happen again! After all, the citizen's of Halloween town didn't elect him Mayor for nothing now did we?

Loche: Ya, that's right! I forgot Jack's the new mayor of Halloween Town! *jumps up and down in excitement*

Trouble: Not only that, but last time I came here I heard he has an adoptive daughter named, Jackilyn Lanteran!

Loche: Lanteran? Wait, I thought Jack's last name is Skeleton.

Trouble: It is, but when she told him her name Jack loved it so much he decided to keep it.

Ginx: But where's her family?

Trouble: I heard they were killed by a monster that eats dreams.

Ginx: If only that monster was on our side and didn't kill her parents.

Loche: Why?

Ginx: Because he can eat Harrows Nightmares. *laughs*

Trouble: Ya, that's true *laughs as well*

Thorn: Isn't it Jack Skeleton? He's mayor now? *straightened up in shock* What happened to the old one? Did he die, or something? *feels a little dishearten knowing how much Jack cared for my sister, Sally as my head hangs low, staring at my feet. Jack has a family...wait adoptive? I still might have a chance* Hey, why don't we go see Jack, and let him know the new news? After all, he is the mayor, right?

Werewolf: Thats a great idea! *howls*

Corpse Kid: That sounds great! We should go tell him, that way you guys can stay here forever!

Thorn: Hehe ya, too bad I don't know where he lives though...*picks up an orange leaf at my feet and plays with it*

Trouble: *lifts out a hand to her* What do you think I'm around here for? I promised to take you to him, remember? *Suddenly hears a familiar cranking sound* *turns around* Hiya Mayor!

Mayor: Why, hello there Trouble! Long time no see! *turns to Ginx and Loche* Why it looks like your all here! What gruesome news! That could only mean we have more people to help out for this years Halloween! Oh, how terrible it will be!

Ginx: *laughs* You sure haven't changed a bit, though aren't you a little upset that Jack's mayor now instead of you?

Mayor: Are you kidding? I stepped down to give him the job! Being mayor is to much work for me! *Looks around and suddenly spins his head to reveal his sad face* I hate to say it, but it's been awfully pleasant without you guys causing chaos around here.

Ginx: Aw~ And we thought you didn't like us Mr. Mayor *giggles*

Loche: So you do care! What ever happened to you saying, "OH NO, NOT YOU THREE AGAIN! JACK! IT'S HARROW'S BOYS!"

Mayor: Well, you guys kind of grew on me! *turns back to his happy face*

Trouble: So if your not mayor anymore what do you do?

Mayor: *turns to his sad face again* I babysit.

Ginx: Well, that doesn't seem to bad!

Mayor: It's not unless you have to deal with his trouble making daughter, she could be a real handful sometimes.

Trouble: Hahaha! Sounds like us! Where is Jack btw?

Mayor: At Spiral Hill teaching Jackilyn how to grave dance. I tell you she really knows how to wake the dead, that girl's got some talent.

Ginx: How old is she?

Mayor: Around Trouble's age, maybe by a year and a half apart.

Trouble: Well, it's been wonderful talking to you mayor, but I need to get my friend to Jack, she's been "dying" to meet him!

Mayor: Why of course, after all people all over are "dying"

to meet him.

Thorn: *my face fills with a hot sensation, due to the fact of Trouble mentioning how badly I wanted to see and talk to Jack* I'm not "dying" to see him! *covers my mouth as I blurted out loud*

Corpse kid: I think someone likes Jack~

Werewolf: Heheh yeahhh

Thorn: I do not! Well, a little...maybe.. *holds my face tightly in my hands to hide the blush that was obvious to every one*

Mayor: Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go! Oh, I haven't met you, are you new here? *my face shows welcome and delight*

Thorn: *my voice muffles from under the pressure of my hands* No, and yes? I'm Thorn...

Mayor: Splendid! Well, Thorn lets go take you to Jack since your "dying" to meet him *chuckles and leads the way*

Jackilyn: Watch this daddy! *does a perfect spin on one leg and then jumps onto the next grave, which she then dances upon causing some of the spirits to dance with her* (Me: you could be Jack if you want)

Jack: Haha, excellent Jackilyn! *claps my hands impressed with Jakilyn* Just be careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt~

(To be honest I'm not realy sure how to play jack XDDD)

(Me: Really? I think your a natural!)

Jakilyn: *gives Jack a hug* You really think so daddy? I love you so much!

Trouble: *sees Jack and calls out to him* Hi Jack! Long time no see!

Jakilyn: *Is surprised by the strange boy in the skeleton mask and green hooded sweat shirt* *hides behinds Jack*

Trouble: *notices her* Hiya! You must be Jakilyn! I'm Trouble and these are my friends Ginx, Loche, and Mrs. Thorn.

Jakilyn: *peaks her head from the side of Jack* Don't call me Jakilyn only my dad calls me that! It's Jackie to you, bub!

Trouble: *chuckles* Okay, didn't mean to offend you, Jackie~

Jakilyn: Good, keep it that way, buddy! *notices Thorn blushing at Jack* Don't you even think about making a pass on him or I'll sick Zero on you!

Ginx: It's okay, she's just excited about meeting your father.

Jakilyn: What else is knew? All the girls are, but doesn't mean I'll let them! *glares at Thorn while baring her teeth at her*

Thorn: *suddenly changes my attitude, feeling a bit offended* I don't take orders form little children *my body fills with heat, as the rage is slowly boiling*

Jack: Now Jackilyn, thats not polite at all! *puts my hand on my hip with disappointment* Haven't I taught you manners?

Mayor: Well she is a bit of a handful Jack *switches to upset face*

Thorn: Now I see what you mean...*inhales and exhales to relieve my rage, and trying to forget my thoughts of murder* I'm sorry, but I have known your daddy for a long time. Longer than you and way before he had even adopted you~

Corpse Kid: Yeah, now that you recall it, I do remember seeing you miss thorn! You live in the graveyard don't you?

Thorn: *raises an eyebrow* yes, yes I do~

Jack: well this is all wonderful! * reaches my hand out to thorn, gesturing for a hand shake* you do look familiar...

Thorn: *hesitates to grab his hand*

Jakilyn: *looks up at him in a slight state of agitation as she opens her mouth to retort back to him, but then catches herself and says in a quite muffled reluctant murmur* Hi...my name is Jackie and it's a pleasure to meet you.

Jack: Now, that's more like it! Sorry about that, Jakilyn isn't really use to strangers.

Jakilyn: *Suddenly has a mischievous expression on her face as if she's up to no good* *walks up to Loche, Ginx, and Trouble with a friendly grin* I'm really am sorry for the way I acted...

Ginx: That's all right, it's understandable. I'm not to keen about strangers either, but I still try to meet new people to help work with that social issue.

Jakilyn: Ya, I guess your right *giggles* Hey Trouble come here I want to show you something.

Trouble: Ya what is it? *follows her behind a tombstone about an inch out of her dad's view*

Jakilyn: *points to the dug up hole in front of the tombstone* When hole's reappear it's their way of making room for more of the dead.

Trouble: Cool really? *notices Jakilyn jump into it* Hey what are you-

Jakiyn: *suddenly calls out to her dad for help stating that trouble pushed her in*

Trouble: *turns toward Jack who's giving him a stern glare* But I-

Thorn: *stops in mid sentence to see her fall in* Oh my gawd!*rushes over to the whole first and reaches down to try to rescue her* Jackie, grab my hand! Are you all right?

Mayor: Oh my this is terrible! *switches to my upset face and rushes to help as well*

Jack: Jackilyn! *dashes next to Thorn and helps Thorn pull Jackie up and out of the deep hole* Jacklyin, didn't I tell you to be carful? I told you I don't want you getting hurt!

Thorn: *brushes off the dirt on Jackie's shoulders, and myself as well* you really gave us all a fright! *smiles, knowing well what she did, but only kept it to my self. My eyes gave her the presents of uneasiness* You should really be carful, you might have gotten terribly hurt~

Jack: I agree with Miss Thorn, you need to be more careful, or I'm afraid I can't let you hang around in the graveyard! *gently scolds*

Jakilyn: *breaks out of Thorn's gasp and points toward Trouble* He pushed me daddy!

Trouble: B-but I didn't! I swear!

Jakilyn: *sticks her tongue out at him* LIAR! LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!

Ginx: Hun, maybe you just tripped why would Trouble push you?

Jakilyn: I DON'T KNOW ASK THE FILTHY LIAR!

Trouble: B-ut I'm not lying! *starts to tear up* Jack, you believe me, don't you?

Thorn: * angered and upset by trouble's innocent face and picks up Trouble like he's my child to comfort him like a mother* Jack, I'm sorry, Mr. skeleton? You know Trouble, I don't think he would do such a thing. After all, I did see what happened...*shoots a very pissed off look at Jackie*

Jack: *scratches my head* No, I don't think so. You saw what happened Miss Thorn? *concerned look on my face*

Thorn: Yeah, or at least what I know. *tilts my hip to the side to rest my free hand on it* Jackie was simply showing him a hole, which he thought was innocent, Jackilyn fell in and blamed it on Trouble. I saw her fall, thats why I was the first to rush to her rescue. Trouble didn't push her, she fell.

Jack: *turns to Jackilyn with a small about of disbelief* Jakilyn, is this true? Please tell me the truth.

Thorn: *has a half smile pull at the corners of my mouth* Jackie dear, I think I understand you. *walks a little closer to her*

Jakilyn: *Looks a little red in the face as tears fall her eyes in a guilty expression* I... I...fine! I blamed him! I'll gladly do it again too to keep you away from little miss perfect! I see the way you look at her and...I... I don't want to completely replace my parents! I already called you dad I'm not replacing my mom! *runs off into the woods*

Loche: Shoot! Jakie don't it's dangerous out there!

Jakilyn: *says while running* I don't care! Your not the boss of me! None of you are!

Ginx: *looks at Jack* Jack this is bad Harrow's out there! He may not be able to set foot in Halloween Town, but if she steps one foot out of the border she'll be in his territory!

Chapter 3

Loche: Ya!

Trouble: *continues to cry now because of the thought of Harrow hurting her, though he may not mention it he secretly does likes Jakilyn a lot* *the thought of him getting her pained his little heart*

Thorn: *sets down trouble* stay here, I'll go get her. I need to talk to her. *runs after her, not knowing my own danger* Jackie? Jackie! Where are you? I need to talk to you, Its important, I know how you feel. I was replaced...*hearing my own self say the words replaced stings like a bite from a snake. Its venom swells in my heart. I could help her, if only she understood*

Harrow: *Waits patiently while leaning against a nearby tree for his two apprentices outside of Halloween Town* Tsk, Where are those little bra-*hears crying nearby*

Jakilyn: *tears run down her face blurring her sight causing her to bump right into Harrow who's fake concern look fools her*

Harrow: What's wrong? Why are you crying little girl?

Jakilyn: *quickly wipes the tears from her eyes* I'm not crying I just...have allergies that's all.

Harrow: Hun, I am 38 years old, and could definitely tell when someone's upset. Now, tell me what's wrong.

Jakilyn: It's my dad, well he's not really my dad he just adopted me, and you would think it's bad enough that I started calling him dad when he's not my dad right? Wrong! There's this young women named Thorn and...

Harrow: Go on.

Jakilyn: and she sort of likes my dad, well his name is Jack, but that's not the point, the point is I'm not ready to replace my mom!

Harrow: *smiles with fake sympathy at her* May it be too much of me to ask what happened to you old parents?

Jakilyn: They were killed by a monster when I was 3, *starts to cry again* a monster that steals dreams and replaces them with nightmares!

Harrow: *suddenly recognizes her and smiles in amusement of how oblivious she is* What did this monster look like?

Jakilyn: I don't remember.

Harrow: Are you sure? Nothing that this monster said or anything like that?

Jakilyn: No! Why are you so fixated on this topic?

Harrow: Because I still can't believe that you haven't chanced a bit. Didn't I tell you that little girls should be seen and not heard?

Jakilyn: *looks up at him with a terrified expression as her sentence comes out in a low stuttering voice, which shook along with a trembling body out of fear* You. Y-you k-killed them...

Harrow: *Claps his hands in a mocking applause* It took you long enough! *grabs her before she could run away* Whoa ho, oh no you don't!

Jakliyn: LET GO! HELP! *SCREAMS*

Harrow: Shut up! *turns her round so her eyes are facing his*

Jakilyn: *suddenly feels dizzy causing her body to sway to and fro*

Harrow: That's right baby go to sleep, cause you may not ever. Wake. Up!

Jakilyn: *body goes limp as she falls into a deep sleep*

Harrow: There you go, now let's go to my place, and maybe gamble a bit. *begins to walk toward his hideout* Oh did I mention that the bet is on your life *let's out a cruel vindictive laugh* Boy, won't Jack have a heart attack!

Thorn: *hears yelling and shouting off in the distance just ahead of me* Jackie? Jackie! *races to that destination* Oh my gawd... its all my fault...*notices foot prints in the dirt and kneels down to examine them, and then sudden realization hits me hard* Harrow! Dammit, not only did he take her, but I took his children. Furthermore, he wasn't to keen on me taking even one, but all three. Why? Why did I even show myself to any one? Why is it that all I do is cause tragedies...*heat through my body pulsed with the tune of my dead heart, I storm off following these tracks until I finally find the secret hide out* Harrow...

Jack: Guys stay here please, warn Halloween Town, order a search party! They've been gone over 30 minutes! *pacing back and forth, before franticly racing off to the hinterlands (the woods) *

Jakilyn: *wakes up to find herself locked in a small cage* Let me out! Someone please help!

Harrow: *turns to face her* Glad to see your awake. Now, I want to ask you something important. Have you seen these three kids? *holds up a picture of Loche, Ginx, and Trouble*

Jakilyn: *Lies to him* NO! I HAVEN'T JUST LET ME GO PLEAS-

Harrow: Your a terrible liar by the way. Now, tell me the truth before I make you!

Jakilyn: You can't make me do squat!

Harrow: I can't huh? Well, don't say I didn't warn you! *presses a button on a control switch causing the cage she was in to shrink* *sniggers in amusement at Jakilyn's cries and screams* Okay, now I'm going to ask you again, where. ARE. THEY!

Jakilyn: *starts to cry* I don't know! Just please let me go.

Harrow: *shrinks the cage again smiling at how Jakilyn was hyperventilating in there* Are you claustrophobic sweetie?

Jakilyn: YES! JUST PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE *screams*

Harrow: Where are they?

Jakilyn: THEY'RE IN HALLOWEEN TOWN JUST PLEASE LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATH!

Harrow: Really? But, I like you a lot better like this. *starts to cackle Jakilyn's futile attempts to struggle out of the cage*

Harrow: I'll be back, I just need to get a few stuff before we play a bit!

Jakilyn: *watches Harrow leave the room* *feels sick from shortness of breathe from her claustrophobia* Someone...please...help... *starts to blackout*

Thorn: *watched the entire torture sequence, but only waited for the right moment. Harrow was gone and So I opened the barred window to whisper only loud enough for Jackie to hear me* Hey, Jackie, I'm going to get you out! Just stay calm okay? *the cage looked inhumanly uncomfortable, it almost made me feel sick just looking at it. My scrawny body squeezed through the bars, and plopped to the ground. No time for wiping the dirt off so I darted as fast as I could from shadow to shadow. Just incase if Harrow came back to check up. Luckily he was gone for a while, long enough for me to still be hidden, and close enough to the cage to where I could literately reach out and touch it. I whispered again* Hang in there kiddo,don't black out just yet. Is there a key anywhere? *scans the room as I stay well hidden in the shadows*

Jakilyn: *hyperventilates* I'm not sure! *starts to cry* Please hurry! I can't breathe!

Thorn: *spots the key on the table* hang on dear, i see them! *Swiftly and silently as possible scurries from shadow to shadow to snag the keys right off the table* I got them! *quickly races over to the small cage and starts jamming them into the key hole to find the right one* come on come on! *flips to the last one and Hears a click sound from behind me as the door swings open* Got it, come on *helps pull the girl out of the tiny prison and hears harrow's voice down the hall* quick here! Be quiet okay, Jackie? *holds her tight and sinks into the shadows*

Harrow: *walks into the room carrying a whole bunch of weapons* *notices the empty cage, but doesn't get upset, instead smiles vindictively and says in a mocking voice* Oh no, she escaped. My, my, now what am I to do? I guess I'll just have to make do with my apprentices.

Trouble: *screams up stairs in a shrill blood curling screech*

Ginx: HELP! SOMEONE!

Loche: IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Harrow: *Sneers at the screams and continues to taunt* To bad Thorn isn't here to save them!

Thorn: *my blood curdles in my veins, angered by his mockery and using pain to draw me out. My voice sadistically answers him from the shadows from every direction* You have just walked into your own trap Harrow...*Rises from the ground with Jackie next to me, and the darkness pours off me like water had been dumped over my head* Enough harrow. Jackie, I want you to get out of here, and tell your father. go out through the window where I came from. You're just as small as me, so I'm sure you can fit. Now go! *electricity sparks from my bolts and my fingertips*

(Since, Thorn is a frankenstein XD she can use electricity as a weapon, and the darkness as her ally)

Harrow: *smiles, but says nothing gesturing toward exactly where they were hiding to bring it on* Did I now? *grins intimidatingly toward the shadows*

Jackie: *runs toward the window and manages to slip out*

(Me: Cool! I'm trying so hard not to tell you the surprise your in for, but it's bad enough I told you that lol!)

Thorn: You know there is a reason I'm called Thorn~ *walks casually from the darkness, as it drapes around my ankles and flairs like a fire*

(Its a good thing I forgot then XDD)

Harrow: *continues to taunt* Why? Because your a "thorn" in my side! (Me: LMFAO! You got to admit Harrow's good at taunts and punch lines lol!)

Thorn: *opens my mouth as if I were to say something but the shrugs* I guess you could say that, Mr. Oogie Boogie wannabe. I must admit you are good a taunts, tell me is that the best you got? *sarcastically bows in a mocking sort of way*

(Its okay I enjoy it XDDD)

Harrow: *raises an eyebrow in amusement* *snickers* Me? A wannabe? Surely you jest! You know what amuses me the most about you is your inferior attempts to figure me out when really your just making a full of yourself, Hun. You see the hole thing about Oogie being made out of bugs is a lie, the Oogie you think you know was a set up to make you guys think you had nothing to worry about. The guy that was killed by Jack was just a cohort of mine just leading you away from who the real Boogie Man was. The truth is the Boogie Man is me. So in a way honey, your bowing to the guy pulling the ropes.

Thorn: *loses my grip and relaxes but is completely lost* So...your the real Oogie Boogie? *confused expression* Is that why the children fear you so much? *too much confusion is making my head hurt, and my hands clench my temples* Wait, so the man who took me in and rescued me from the doctor wasn't real? He...he was fake? With you and what? Gehh... gahhh.. *pulling on my hair frustrated and becoming more upset* No. No, no, no, no...

(She is truly insane. Just certain things trigger her insanity like the past being exposed like right now XD)

Harrow: Then let me put it this way, *starts speaking very slowly as if she was retarded or something* Me. Real. Oogie. Guy. Jack. Defeat. Fake.

Thorn: *falls to my knees feeling defeated, and ashamed for even comparing him to the fake person who sheltered her and the troublesome three. Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Now that she thought of them where they fake too? * What about..*these words pained her* Lock Shock and Barrel. Are they fake too? *she felt very small, like a child that she never was. Her reality had been mentally shattered right before her own eyes* Please, were they real? *she screamed out as a few fast tears crawled from her eyelids, and she trembled*

Harrow: No. Loche Jakobson, Ginx, aka Vexine Shock, and Trouble Barrel are the originals.

Thorn: Hehe.. heheh.. hahaha.. *unstable mentality right now. thats why I was so drawn to them, thats why I care so much. stumbles to my feet zombie-like* I think I'll be going now, to think about what all else isn't real, maybe I'm not real, maybe none of this is real? *my head rolls to the side with a crunching noise, and a crooked sharp-toothed smile has covered my face* Hehe maybe your not real either perhaps? *cranks my neck back in place, and walks unstably towards Harrow*

Harrow: *is trying so hard not to laugh in amusement at her, but isn't able to hold it anymore* *laughs hysterically causing him to hold on to his sides from laughing so hard* *laughing subsides as he wipes a tear from his eye* Hehehe... you do realize why stupid you sound right now, right? *sniggers at her in amusement* Your so confused. Trust me, I'm real, Hun and so are they. *gestures toward the screams and cries coming from upstairs*

Thorn: *touches his face still unconvinced of the reality my mind is having trouble to understand. My hands pull away as I look down at them, then shift upwards at him* pain, and suffering. I am pain...*giggles* Heheh your silly, you just tear my world so easily, How did you do it? *snickers, and covers my face laughing loudly* the children, will they silence their screams?

Harrow: *looks a little confused because now she's making no sense whatsoever* Um Okay? Does this mean I win? Because if that's so I'll just leave you here to loose your mind while I just go upstairs. Not that I'm being rude or anything, but my victims need to be punished. *Starts walking up the stairs whistling a creepy tune as he opens the door to the basement letting out the sounds of screams caused by his vindictive bedeviling.

(Me: lol! Harrow's a little creeped out now lol!)

Thorn: *twitches massively, and crawls up the basement stairs after him* Wait, pain needs you, sorrow has you...*laughs like no one has ever heard before, and crawls faster up the creaking stairs* Hehehehhahahahahh, ehehe..hahah..hehe..wait for me sanity, please don't leave me?

(I feel so proud I creeped out Harrow XD wheres Jack when ya need him lol)

Jakilyn: *manages to run to Halloween town to Jack* DAD! *Starts to cry* I'M SO SORRY! *hugs him* *realizes she needs to hurry* DAD! IT'S THORN! SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP! IT'S TROUBLE, GINX AND LOCHE! THEIR AT HARROW'S PLACE AND THE-*notices Loche, Ginx, and Trouble staring at her in confusion*

Trouble: Um... What are you talking about? We've been here the whole time.

Jakilyn: B-but that's impossible! I heard yo-we hear you! You guys were screaming upstairs and, and!

Ginx: OH NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Loche: I couldn't sworn we got rid of them for good!

Jakilyn: What? Who?

Trouble: They call themselves the dream intruders their like us only the complete opposite!

Ginx: They were accidentally created by Harrow in our nightmares!

Loche: Ya and somehow they managed to escape from the dream world and into reality! They're...they're...

Trouble: WORSE THAN HARROW!

Jack: Wait whoa, slow down, and just tell me again what is going on? *kneels down to eye level with my daughter to understand her better* so Thorn is in trouble, and the real Loche, Ginx, and Trouble are here? Okay. *turns to the three* so these dream intruders, are they dangerous?

Trouble: Yes Jack their extremely dangerous! They'll torture her and obviously kill her Jack!

Ginx: Let me tell you how to tell the difference, they all have their hoods up so it will be hard to distinguish their different hair colors! Double Trouble is the oldest and leader instead of Loche and he has red hair instead of brown. Jinx is a boy, who has light brown hair like Trouble's instead of pink and is also the youngest. Locke is Loche's double, who has pink like mine hair covered by her hood all the time and always wears a mask, but only to deceive you into thinking she's a boy. Yes, that's right Locke's a female, it's hard to tell though since she doesn't talk that much.

Trouble: Dear god, if those three sadists are with Mrs. Thorn theres no telling what they could be doing to her! We have to go right now! *begins running toward the woods*

All: *realizes Troubles right and starts running after him*

Trouble: *thinks* (Thorn...please be okay)

Chapter 4

Thorn: *claws at the closed door with my black nails wildly like a cat trapped in a box. Continues to do so until my fingertips bleed, snapping me back to sanity* where am I...wait, my hands are bleeding? Whats going on...Harrow, YOU LEAVE THOSE CHILDREN ALONE *pound on the door, and cries helplessly* Please, they don't deserve it, please...

Harrow: *leans against the door from the outside and mouth moves to his new cohorts to scream as loud as they can to make Thorn think he's hurting them. *whispers to the one that looks like trouble* Double Trouble you know what to do after all she has a soft spot for your original.

Double Trouble: *grins menacingly at Harrow before pretending to pound on the door frantically while screaming* AHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US! IT HURTS GOD MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP YOUR GOING TO BREAK IT! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO! *winces in pain as he dislocates his own shoulder making a sicking snapping sound before popping it back in* AHHHHHHHHHH! *Pretends to cry* OWWWWAAHAA!

Thorn: *my heart pulses slowly and painful as the screams of horror and fear muffle through out my ear canals* T-trouble? *the dark and mustiness of the basement's smell was a bit over whelming, along with the irony smell of my own blood. I began to pound and claw of whats left of my nails, creating more irritation, and infection as I desperately try to free myself and the children of whom I cared for* PLEASE STOP, please... Just let them go, you can take me instead... Just please..oh god..*cries bellow from under the door, and my body thumps could be felt from the other side of my shoulder sliding down to my feet. I curled up hugging my knees with one arm, and my head with the other. I felt like a helpless, worthless mistake. This is my punishment, for taking another life*

Harrow: *swings the door to reveal his cohorts perfectly fine and guffawing with each other* Oh? Hello there! We forgot you we're down here! *laughs along with the others vindictively*

Double Trouble: *screams out mockingly before throwing his head back with laughter* Thorn Help me!

Jinx: *takes off his hood and wig to reveal his bowl cut hairstyle and masculine features as he says in a feminine voice, which was his own* Hehehe! Boy, do you really care about our originals! HAHAHAH!

Locke: *takes off her red hood and mask to reveal her hot pink long pigtails and her feminine features, but doesn't say a word as she smiles intimidatingly* ...

Harrow: You see you thought I fell for my own trap right! Well, your wrong! Instead you fell for ours.

Thorn: *still sitting at the top of the stairs, and my hands slowly release my knees and my head. My eyes full of hatred with a burning passion. This feeling deep, deep down inside constantly poked and prodded at me to kill them all. Perhaps I just might do that. I rise to my feet expressionless* no Lock Shock or Barrel. No Jinx, Locke or Trouble... No Oogie Boogie, no harrow...trap where? Theres no trap? Am I a trap heheh yeah thats right? I am a trap heheh ahahah...*talking to myself in a freakish way that is hard for any one to understand my thinking process out loud. Then my one and only ally the darkness swirls violently around me, as electricity flashes through out my body* I'm sick of you...

Double Trouble: Hey Thorn! Where's our originals? Cause once we're done playing here Harrow said we can play with our originals for a bit! *the moonlight reflecting off the window revealed something in his hand, which suddenly shined as a a blade sprung forth from it* Hehehe...*points the switchblade he held in his hand at Thorn*

Jinx: Let's play Mercy first!

Locke: Cakewalk...

Double Trouble: You said it!

Jinx: But Double, there's four of us and in this game each player gets a victim so how are we going to-

Jakilyn: *climbs through the window behind them* Leave her alone!

Double Trouble: Well, there's Harrow's victim. *laughs sinisterly*

Trouble: *climbs through after Jakilyn* Get away from my mom! *realizes what he had just said* I mean my friend!

Double Trouble: Hehehe! There's my victim!

Loche: *climbs in next* No one's going to be any victim of yours! It's the other way around, bub!

Dream intruders: *laugh at Loche*

Jinx: Oh, we're so scared!

Ginx: *climbs up window* You should be, gaybo!

Jinx: *turns red in anger* SHUT THE _ UP! I'm not gay!

Trouble: *laughs* Could have fooled me!

Jack: *climbs up as well*

Harrow: No, the little brat isn't my victim! He's mine!

Double Trouble: *shrugs shoulder* I guess I get two victims then!

Jinx: Hey, how come you get two!

Double Trouble: Because I said so *points knife at Jinx making him feel a bit intimidated* Do you abject, Jinx?

Jinx: *backs off*

Double Trouble: That's what I thought. *turns to Jakilyn* Wanna play, beautiful?

Trouble: Don't you dare lay a hand on her!

Double Trouble: *says in a mocking tone* Why? Is she your girlfriend? *laughs*

Trouble: No, but maybe in the future she will!

Double Trouble: Well, then maybe she'll be mine girl Once I'm through with you! *notices the glare Trouble's giving him* Oh don't worry, I'll take good care of her! Won't I doll face! *turns to Jakilyn*

Jakilyn: Hells to the no!

Double Trouble: Dang sugar, you got some spice to you! *snickers*

Trouble: Okay, that does it! *tackles Double Trouble to the ground forgetting all about the switchblade*

Jakilyn: Trouble! Look out! *watches as the switchblade runs him through* NOOOOOOO!

Trouble: *gasps in shock and pain as his looks down where the knife had penetrated his abdomen*

Double Trouble: *pulls Trouble toward him forcing the switch blade deeper into the already injured Trouble before whispering sadistically in his ear* Hush. It's okay, your in shock. Soon you won't be able to feel anything at all, but don't worry I'll bring you back to your senses. *smiles he slowly twists the knife causing Trouble to cry*

Trouble: *grits his teeth as tears crash down his face as his body shudders with fear and tremendous pain*

Double Trouble: *calmly hums in Troubles ear as his slowly passes out from the pain before jerking the blade, roughly out of Trouble grinning spaciously at Troubles limp body*

Trouble: *lays still on his stomach as his blood seeps from underneath him for a pool of blood*

Thorn: No...*My bottom lip quivered, Everything around me seemed to have slowed down as the image of Trouble being stabbed replays horrifyingly in my head. Before I knew it I found my self at his side holding him closely and screaming desperately. He called me mom. My body huddled over him, protection from the dangers that surround us* I will End you. *my glare of revenge burns in my eyes. I feel the urge to rip the Double Trouble's limbs off. I wanted to dismember him, he will pay, I will have my revenge. I didn't care anymore* Give me the knife...now...*my voice lowered sternly as I handed my bleeding child to Jack, and turned to face the dream intruder, I dashed from shadow to shadow confusing him and before he knew it I was behind him, strangling his throat in a head lock. My arm pulled tighter and closer to my body, to crush his windpipe, as my other hand fought for the knife*

Dream Intruders: *get distracted by their cohort's struggling to get out of Thorn's grip*

Locke: DOUBLE TROUBLE! *dashes toward Thorn in an attempt tackle her to the ground*

Ginx: *runs toward Trouble, but gets tackled by her double before she could reach him* *grunts as she falls to the floor* OOOOOoooofffff!

Jinx: *pulls out a gun and points it at Ginx* Vexine, (Ginx's real name) Eat your heart out! *is about to pull the trigger, but gets knocked out by Loche* You okay?

Ginx: Who gives a shit about me! Right not Trouble's our priority!

Harrow: *slowly sneaks behind Jack and Jakilyn and quietly grabs Jakilyn, while covering her mouth* Hey, bone bag! You forgetting something? *puts a knife to her throat as he whispers to her* If I were you I wouldn't struggle unless you want me to accidentally slit your scrawny throat from ear. To. Ear.

Jakilyn: *starts crying with and trembling in Harrow's arms*

Harrow: Hehehe! Cute kid Jack, wanna to know how I killed her parents? I can show you if you like!

Jack: Harrow, I don't think that is necessary, I know how they died *slowly yet carefully approaching him* just let her go.

Thorn: *finally after his struggling weakens The knife in both our hands Is directed towards him, inching closer to his jugulars* Give up you worthless bastard *with all my strength my arm plunges the knife quickly and forcefully into his jugulars down to his mid chest cavity. The blood was warm, and it intrigued my interest. I dropped his gasping body to the ground and make my way from shadow to shadow creeping up on Harrow* Drop it, NOW! *a bolt of electricity sparks from my fingers and send the knife in his grasp flying across the room between him and Jack*

Jack: *glance at the knife, and hesitates almost but still races to beat Harrow for it*

Harrow: *Throws Jakilyn into Locke's arms as he manages by using Jack's hesitation to his advantage to get to the knife first kicking Jack in the process* *smiles as Jack hits the ground from the force of the kick* Hehehe~ *turns toward Jakilyn, who was squirming pitifully in Locke's arms well aware that Thorn was in the shadows once again* So you want to play hide and seek do you Thorn? Well, let's play freeze tag instead! *looks in Thorn's direction, but since he couldn't make eye contact through the shadows he was only able to make her hallucinate temporally, but not put her to sleep* Hehehe~ *touches Jakilyn, but though she was completely fine when doing so it looked like he was freezing her to Thorn because of the illusion* Tag your it.

Ginx: *hold Trouble in her arms adding pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding*

Trouble: *blood gushes from my wound and mouth as I was bleeding internally and externally*

Loche: *runs to his side before adding pressure on his wound as well* STAY WITH ME BUDDY! HANG ON TIGHT AND DON'T YOU THINK YOUR GONNA DIE BECAUSE YOUR NOT! NOT HERE! NOT UNTIL YOUR AN OLD MAN WARM IN YOUR BED! YOU HEAR ME! DON'T DIE ON ME!

Jack: Jackilyn! *jumps on Harrow's back to distract him and pull him away from here* Thorn now!

Thorn: *impales the dream intruder Right under his scapula (shoulder blade) to make her let Jackie go, whose holding Jackie hostage* I don't think so. * says, while avoiding eye contact with Harrow*

Jack: COVER YOUR EYES! *struggling to hold off harrow*

Thorn: I know but how? *takes Jackie into the shadows to protect her. I need something to shield my eyes. Digs through my pockets to find a tattered scarf and ties it around my eyes* All right guys, I'm gonna need you to guide.

Loche: Ginx! You stay with Trouble I'll go help Thorn! *runs in to shadows*

Ginx: be careful!

Harrow: *kicks Jack with his hind leg where it hurts (for a guy) * *watches as Jack instinctively let's go as collapses to his knees holding himself* Hehehe~ That's right! Kneel before the new mayor of Halloween Town, bone head! *kicks Jack in the head* If only you had eyes (lol) I would put you in a dream you would never wake up from! Oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to make do with the old ultra violence! *kicks Jack again only this time kicking the skull off his head in the processes* Hehehe~ Without a head Jack you won't be able to see me do this! *punches him* or this! Kicks him* I always hated the way you ran this town! I was supposed to be the next Mayor! Not you! *kicks him again*

Thorn: *peeks from under the piece of my blindfold to get an idea of where Harrow is whose distracted by beating down Jack* There you are, Loche guide me! *zips from shadow to shadow until I pounce aggressively of Harrow, tearing his flesh with my teeth As I warn him with a mouthful* Don't you EVER touch Jack like that! EVER! *sends a jolt of agonizing electricity through his body That was clenched with my fingers and teeth*

Jack: *my body stables around trying to find my decapitated head*

Harrow: *is taken by surprise*

Thorn: *rips a patch of Harrow's flesh as I pull my teeth the opposite direction and jump off his back quickly* I'm sick of this pathetic boogie man...*spits the chunk out on the ground, and adjusts my blindfold* Loche, Ginx, where am I now?

*keeps a fierce fight stance, ready to be tackled of kicked or punched at any moment*

(lol thorn just bit harrow XDDD)

Harrow: *doesn't seem phased that she just bit him, but appears to be slightly fascinated by her* Fine, if you want me to play with you so be it, but don't think hiding in the shadows will confuse me your an amateur at blending in with your environment! Haven't you noticed that the shadow thing doesn't work with me? After all, I INVENTED THAT TECHNIC! *suddenly disappears in a blink of an eye*

Loche: Shoot! Where is he! *suddenly feels something grab him and pull him into the shadows before he could even say anything*

Ginx: LOCHE! SHOOT! Thorn! We can't see him! We have to get

ou-*suddenly feels someone swiftly grab the back of her neck as she too gets pulled into the darkness*

Harrow: *voice echoes from every direction making it impossible to pin point exactly where he is* Heheh! There, now let's play! If you haven't notice I got rid of all your little guides to avoid cheating! Now, let's see if your really as good as you say you are, but I got to admit your quite pathetic!

Thorn: Sure you Invented that move, but that doesn't stop others from using it like so~ *rips off the blindfold, and carefully retrieves Jack's skull handing it cautiously back to his body* I'm the pathetic one? Because I care? Because I don't NEED cohorts to do my dirty work? *I can feel the adrenaline and sparks of electricity flowing through out my veins, as I sink to the shadows* And I don't fear you? Is that what's pissing you off? I sure as hell would be if I were you! Sure your cruel, mean, and are loathsome, but if you had compassion, you'd think differently *mockingly taunts Harrow to piss him off enough to emerge from his hide out*

Jack: Thats true, a loathsome being of shame Is all I see right now! *spins and transforms to my pumpkin fire mode. Burning flames flare from my mouth and eye sockets*

Thorn: *blushes for a moment, feeling strong with Jack by my side*

(lol Jack's really pissed now XDDD hope you don't mind that i made him have his powers that he has in the game~)

(Me: Of course not in fact, I want the game so badly lol!)

Harrow: *looks slightly annoyed, but somehow manages to keep his cool, until he realized how angry he was* YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU INSIGNIFICANT RUNT! *suddenly appears behind Thorn and starts to choke her in a head lock from behind* *begins to feel a thrill of excitement run through him as he feels her try to squirm out of his grip* *whispers tauntingly in her ear* All this time I was going easy on you, but it's obvious that you want to play rough. So I'll play it your way! *pins her to the ground with his steel-toed boot, while clenching his scarf with both his hands before using it to strangle her* *smiles in a sickening sweet mocking way* You think your better than me, Hun? *suddenly drops the fake smile as he yells* WELL, TOUGH "LUCK"! *suddenly hears something meowing and purring next to him as he looks down to see a black cat cross his path*

Chapter 5

Ginx: *manages to free herself from the shadows as she walks up to Harrow* You know the strange thing about luck is that the last time I checked you didn't have luck on your side unlike me! Though this kind of luck is different it's what makes Friday the Thirteenth one of the most feared dates in superstition. I can only please a certain amount of people per day, today is not your lucky day and tomorrow doesn't look good either, since you just earned yourself thirty-five years of bad luck.

Harrow: *doesn't loosen his grip on Thorn, but looks up at Ginx with a look of sarcasm on his face* Oh really? So, what are you going to do exactly? After all your just a kid what can you possibly do to stop me? When you can't even help your friends, better yet you can't even protect yourself! What is the little girl gonna do? Hug me? *laughs*

Ginx: *narrows her eyes* You know Harrow, it's not the size that counts IT'S WHAT YOU DO WITH IT!

Black Cat: *suddenly attacks Harrow* YEOW!

Harrow: *let's go of Thorn in surprise as the cat starts clawing at him*

Ginx: LOCHE NOW!

Loche: *tackles Harrow to the ground as the cat detaches herself from Harrow's face* This is for my Trouble! *kicks him* This is for Ginx! *begins beating the crap out of Harrow* And this is for ME you sadistic bastard! *kicks Harrow where it hurts watching him double over in pain as he towers over him while catching his breathe*

Thorn: * gasping for air like a fish out of air, my body feels light, fuzzy, like I'm floating. He is right, I do enjoy playing rough, but thats how my own existence is created. I want to get up, but the lack of blood to my brain rejects my nerve's reaction to push myself up* You're wrong harrow... nghh..I don't think I am better, I know I AM...*coughs a small amount of blood onto the floor next to my head, my eyes stare at it, listening to the sounds of the screams, and fight, then the darkness has me*

Jack: *calmly strolls up next to Harrow, who is on the ground doubled in pain from Loche's rage* You're nothing *stomps the ground shooting flames in every direction, setting him on fire. the burning hatred between me and him only intensifies my flames as they reach smoldering degrees*

(Don't worry thorns not dead XD she's just blacking out from the lack of oxygen to the brain)

Harrow: *scares the crap out of them by smiling his classic calm and collective as the flames in golf him*

Ginx: *feels a bit uneasy about that, but once they found he was truly dead she felt relieved* It's over *remembers Trouble* Trouble! *runs up to his limp body* T-trouble? *slowly goes to nudge him with her shaking hands as tears pour down her face* Trouble! *holds him in her arms while she snuggles her head into his chest muffling her sobs*

Jakilyn: *walks up to Trouble crying as well* I'm so sorry...*kneels down beside him* If I hadn't run off this would have never happened! I'm so sorry Trouble if I could just hear your voice again...

Ginx: If I could just hear you laugh again...

Loche: *coils his arms around Ginx and Trouble's body* If I could just...*lip quivers as he breaks down into tears, which were pouring down his face like a water fall* If...*hesitates*...I...*hesitates*...could...*hesitates*...just...*sobs loudly and is so distraught he can't seem to finish his sentence* You...*hesitates*...were...*hesitates*...my...*hesitates*...best...

*hesitates*...friend...

Trouble: *stirs from his unconscious state as he slowly turns his body toward his Loche* You're my best friend too... *smiles weakly up at them as he watches his friends eyes fill with joy*

Ginx: *looks up at Troubles face who was smiling weakly at them* HE'S ALIVE! *tears of joy overwhelm her as she hugs him tightly*

Loche: *looks up at Trouble revealing his red tear stained eyes* Thank god! *hugs him*

Jakilyn: *laughs with a mixture of joy and happiness*

Trouble: Where's...where's...my...mom? *looks around with concern*

Jakilyn: *walks up to Thorn and prods her awake* It's over Mrs. Thorn and someone wants to see you! *points to Trouble who was crying in pain, but also because he was so glad to see her*

Thorn: *I could hear their voices but it was almost impossible to respond, My head curls up from the ground, along with my body. I twisted myself up as if I were stretching, then flop back down. My entire body was exhausted from so much energy, so much power, and so much will to win* Mom...*I repeated back to myself as if I had never heard that term before, my eyelids close and a smile escapes from the inside*

Jack: *transforms back to my normal state, and walks over to Thorn* thank you so much, I couldn't have saved every one if it wasn't for you~ *grins my famous skeleton grin* we should get out of here, I don't know how dangerous it still might be!

Thorn: *struggles to my feet as jack gives me his hand, My heart flutters with butterflies, and I look away for a moment.* Thanks Jack, help me over to my son... *grins*

Jakilyn and Jack: *leads Thorn to Trouble who started crying after realizing he just got stabbed and became scared when he saw his own blood on the floor, but started to calm down when Thorn coiled her arms around him and started cooing him with her soft gentle words, "It's okay Trouble, your okay and I'm here with you" * *hearing that was all he needed to hear from her and for the first time ever he had a mother*

Jakilyn: *walks up to them and kisses Trouble on the cheek* Even though you couldn't do much in this fight you'll always be a hero to me. *smiles at Trouble's confused look* Just in you may disagree maybe this will make you understand. A Hero is someone who takes a stand and fights for his friends and family even if he really can't stand. In other words it's the attempt that matters to me*

Trouble: *blushes and hides his face shyly into his Thorn's chest*

Jakilyn: *giggles*

Loche and Ginx: *walks up to Thorn* Does that mean your our mom too? *have euphoric expressions on their faces as Thorn says yes*

Jakilyn: Come on, we should go back to Halloween Town! The citizens must be worried sick about you dad!

Jack: Thats true, we should all go back. *helps Thorn up and Trouble as well* You should see a doctor, your wound looks rather deep Trouble

Thorn: A doctor...*her face almost seemed frightened*

Jack: whats wrong? Never heard of doctor Finkliestein?

Thorn: No, yes..wait...*the words scatter to make sense* yes, I do know him. *my mind throws the question of will i be remembered? Will this be bad? Will I be killed? does the doctor know what I did? Does he know I killed my own sister? I hobble to my feet, holding trouble in my right arm, as my other children cling to my free hand, and the bottom of my skirt*

All: *walks to Dr. Finklestein's house*

Dr. Finklestein: Why, Jack! Your back isn't great to see you! Looks at Thorn, Why you look like you have a very strong bond with your

chil-*looks at Trouble* You! Your the one that stole my equipment!

Trouble: Sorry...*still holding his wound* I didn't-

Dr. Finklestein: Why, your hurt. Here let me help you with that.

Trouble: Y-your not mad at me?

Dr. Finkletein: No, kids will be kids after all. *stitches up Troubles wound we was crying from the pain* There, there, almost done. There you go good as new.

Trouble: *still has tears in his eyes* T-thank you.

Thorn: *at trouble's side, and wipes away the axis blood with a scrap of cloth* all better? *tries not to look as the doctor, good he didn't recognize me, even if he did, I don't think he knows...a small smile waves over my face* thank you so much, Ginx, Loche? Are any of you hurt?

Jack: you look good as new trouble! Thank you so much Dr. *grins happily*

Trouble: Really? I don't feel new I feel broken *laughs at his own joke*

Ginx: Nope!

Loche: Me either!

Jakilyn: I'm fine!

All: *laughs with Trouble*

*meanwhile in the human world*

Girl: *tosses and turns in her sleep and then wakes up with a start screaming* MOMMY! MOMMY! A MONSTER! A MONSTER!

Girl's mother: Oh, sweetie did you have another nightmare?

Girl: Yes!

Girl's mother: *holds her in her arms* Tell mommy all about it, Honey.

Girl: The monster looked human, but he wasn't! He told me his name too!

Girl's mother: Really? What was his name sweetie?

Girl: Harrow Blackrowe

Girl's Mother: It's okay sweetie there's no such thing as monsters your safe.

Chapter 6

Thorn: *I feel a little uneasy, and I try to laugh with them* Again, thank you so much Dr. Finklestein~ *helps Trouble hop off the operation table, and walks him over to his friends*

Jack: but most of all, I thank you Thorn *places my long boney arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture*

Thorn: W-what? Me? *blurts out, while trying my hardest to fight my bubbly feelings*

Jack: I thank you! If it was for you and your amazing powers to manipulate the shadows, and use bolts of electricity, I don't think my daughter or trouble or Ginx or even Loche would be here!

Thorn: *glances at my feet* Ooh, hehe yeah, your all welcome!

Ginx, Loche, and Jakilyn: Thank you Mrs. Thorn!

Trouble: Thank you...mom!

Thorn: *smiles sweetly, and my fingertips gently touch Jack's who's rested ever so gentlemanly on my shoulder* your all welcome~ *closes my eyes, and takes in a deep breath, and exhales with compassion*

Loche: *bats his eyes playfully at Jack and Thorn* Ooh! We better give this guys some room! *says in a musical playful tone* It's gonna get steamy soooooonnnnnn! *laughs*

Everyone: *laughs along with Loche*

Thorn: W-what? LOCHE! *laughs and face palms* You're a little young to know what that is aren't you? heheh, or was Harrow a pervert too? *my face is now completely red, and there was know ay of hiding it*

Jack: *I smile, and of course laugh along* Hey, how about a date tomorrow thorn? After all I don't know how to replay you!

Thorn: nyehh... *is speachless for a moment* Y-you really mean it? You're not joking right?

Jack: Nope. No jokes or tricks, but maybe a treat *grins*

Thorn: *couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal of joy, as I jump up and down excitedly like a child opening their presents Christmas morning*

Loche: Hey! Just so you know I'm not too young I'm 14 in a half!

Ginx: Ya, Harrow was a bit perverted, though you would never guess it. *laughs*

Trouble: He mostly teased Loche and Ginx for being together all the time! *laughs*

Thorn: *I sigh with a smile that wont go away* I'm sorry I didn't know you could be a half *giggles* Don't worry I'm quite young myself.

Jack: well i think me and Jakilyn should get some rest, *leans down teasingly to thorn* and I'll see you tomorrow~ *chuckles as I make my way to the door with my daughter*

Thorn: *my hand slaps to my face, as I let out a squeak* Okay, know he knows he can tease me so well...*a sudden thought crossed my mind* hey wait a minute, where would we stay? *then my answer stupidly hits me* oh yeah, i have a place hehehe never mind! Shall we go home as well kids?

Ginx: Ya!

Loche: I hungry!

Trouble: ...

Ginx: Trouble? Why are you so qui-*turns around and awes at the soundly sleeping Trouble in the corner*

Loche: *turns to Ginx with a mischievous grin on his face* Let's tip him over!

Ginx: You jerk! Leave him I've never seen him sleep so soundly it's almost like nothing can hurt him!

Thorn: *grins at how Trouble makes me want to laugh* hehehe, all right, I'll make you food Loche, and you to Ginx, and if sir sleepy here wants some he can as well~ *carefully, and softly scoops him up from the corner he peacefully slept in, trying not to wake him* All right lets go home shall we kids?

Ginx and Loche: Yay!

Trouble: *is having a minor nightmare, which doesn't seem like a big deal since Harrow's dead*

Ginx: *hears Trouble slightly moan in his sleep* Trouble?

Trouble: *Wakes up in Thorn's arms*

Ginx: You okay?

Trouble: Ya...*starts laughing* I just had a quite embarrassing dream that's all.

Loche: Really? *seems mischievous* What kind of dream?

Trouble: Okay, just don't tell Jakilyn. I had a dream my pants fell down in front of her!

Ginx and Loche: *laughs*

Thorn: *chuckles* You're so silly Trouble...*sets him down next to me so I can open my secret passage door to my underground lair* All right kids, what do you want for dinner? *escorts them through the catacomb like tombs and to my front door*

Trouble: Hehehe! *laughs embarrassingly*

Thorn: *skitters to the kitchen and comes back wearing a multi-patched apron* all right what would you kids like?

Trouble: A FEAST!

Ginx and Loche: *laughs*

Ginx: Obviously someone's hungry! Stir fry!

Loche: CANDY!

Ginx: *stares at him* She said food nimrod! Not sweets!

Loche: But sweets are food and the tastiest at that!

Thorn: *whips out a small note pad and a pen* Hello welcome to thorns catacomb! May I take your orders? *I sweetly say as I laugh, and scribble down the orders*

Trouble: *starts banging on the table with his folk and knife chanting* FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!

Ginx: *looks at Loche whose doing the same thing* *sighs* Boys...

Thorn: *finishes scribbling down the orders and disappears into the kitchen cooking and gathering food like made* All right you estimate time of your meals will be with in 10-20 minutes!

All: Yay!

Thorn: *bring out three giant plates of mouth watering food* All right dinner is served~ *places their plates in front of them elegantly, and places the silverware* enjoy kiddies!

(Forgive my spelling)

Trouble: *chows down immediately*

Loche: *samples each plate of food and gobbles it down*

Ginx: *attempts to eat one of the entree, but suddenly faints to the floor*

Chapter 7

Loche and Trouble: GINX!

Ginx: *seems to be screaming in her unconscious state as though someone is torturing her* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *squirms and kicks making it difficult for Loche and Trouble to come near her*

Thorn: *grins* I'm glad you guys li-*drops my tray of food, scrambling to Ginx who is wildly kicking, and shrieking in agony* Whats wrong? Did my food hurt you? Did you hurt your head? *looks at Loche and Trouble for an answer with a frantic panicked expression* Do you know whats happening?

Loche: I don't know what happened! She didn't even touch the food when she fainted!

Trouble: She just fell to the ground shrieking and screaming like a lunatic!

Thorn: *tries to pick up the flailing and kicking body* Maybe Jack, or the doctor..or someone can help! *gets a better grip on Ginx and urgently tries to get some help from someone* You boys can stay or come with me!

Loche: Are you kidding! We would never leave our best friend!

Trouble: Ya where ever Ginx goes I go!

Thorn: Thats what I thought, help me get the door open, who do you think we should inform? We need help! Right away! *Ginx is slipping from my grip, but thankfully I am not willing to let her go until she is safe. I hoist her higher on my shoulder, with a better grip*

Loche: Let's go tell Jack!

Trouble: He'll know what to do!

Thorn: I sure hope so! *storms quickly out of my home with my two other children following every foot step I take, surprisingly keeping up to my pace*

*It was raining when we reached the grave where my hidden front door was located. It was cold and hard. Lightning flickered with the following sound of powerful thunder*

Trouble: *jumps at a jolt of lighting remembering a traumatizing experience with Harrow where he made him stand in a huge thunder storm all night once for disobeying him* Mommy I'm scared!

Loche: *lifts Trouble and runs after Thorn* It's okay buddy I got you.

Jakilyn: *is playing with her rag dolls and hears a knock at the door* *answers it to find Thorn holding a screaming Ginx who's body seemed to be in tremendous pain* Ginx! What's wrong with-

Ginx: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cuts starts to appear on her body as though someone had cut through her skin with a switchblade*

Jakilyn: DAD! COME QUICK! IT'S GINX! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH GINX!

Thorn: *true horror peels from the inside of my chest, my heart is pounding, loud enough to where its haunting beat is all I hear. What is going on? *

Jack: *drops the book I had been peacefully reading to my daughter shrieking with panic* What? What's wrong with Ginx?

Thorn: *places her softly on the ground. Her flailing body-soon etched with cuts and bruises, which now began to bleed. My ribs hurt, making it hard to breathe, hard to speak*

Trouble: *looks extremely worried and starts to cry* Ginx?

Loche: *A mixture of fear and anger raise from his mind and body* Harrow...

Trouble: *looks up from Ginx's convulsing body to look up at Loche* What? What do you mean Harrow!

Loche: This is Harrow's doing I just know it!

Jakilyn: But! That's impossible! You and I both know that he's dead! I saw him burn! We all did!

Loche: You guy's don't get it do you? If Ginx were here she would see too!

Trouble: What do you mean by that?

Loche: Ginx and I never believed he was human to begin with! In fact, we knew he wasn't!

Trouble: Of course he was human! *Looks frightened*

Loche: STOP BEING SUCH A BABY! IF HE WAS HUMAN! HOW WAS HE ABLE TO GET INTO OUR MINDS, OUR NIGHTMARES! IF HE WAS HUMAN HOW WAS HE ABLE TO APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? WE EVEN PRIVATELY JOKED ABOUT IT! ONE MIN HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, BUT IN THE NEXT BLINK YOU TAKE HE WAS SUDDENLY IN FRONT OF YOU! HE ALWAYS KNEW WHERE YOU WERE, WHERE WE WERE! HE'S NOT HUMAN!

Trouble: *cries again*

Thorn: Loche, ease up, we now know the point your making and I understand, he's not human, so what do we do? *Pats Troubles back to calm him down* Its okay Trouble, he didn't mean to yell. We're all frustrated and confused. *glances over at Jack* What do we suppose that we do? She's screaming in pain and so far none of us has figured out how to help her...*a tear rolls down my cheek, feeling lost and hopeless and fear for my new child, what if this happens to Loche or Trouble next? Then what will I do? *

Jack: *snatches sone gauze and band aids from the bathroom where I had kept the first aid kit, incase if Jackilyn was ever injured or hurt. I begin trying to wrap some of the bleeding wounds on Ginx's thrashing arms* I'm not sure what to do, but now we need to keep her from bleeding to death!

Ginx: *She found herself in a dark room filled with hostile objects which were meant to seal her fate* *Tries to move, but with no prevail for she was strapped to what looked like an operation table* HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!

Harrow: *Walks from behind her holding a double edged knife snickering at her futile attempt to release herself from the table* Hehehe~ Don't cry my dear~ for you see it's futile to even try! Your in my world now! *laughs as he draws the knife close to her skin*

Ginx: *Screams like someone's about to kill her* PLEASE NO! STOP! IT HURTS! *cries in her sleep as more cuts begin to appear on her body* ! *Begins to flail aimlessly again* MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! IT HURTS!

Trouble: *Tries to adding pressure on her new appearing wounds, which were gushing blood* So much... So much...blood...

Jakilyn: *gives Trouble a worried look as she notices his color slowly being flushed away giving him an almost unhealthy pale appearance like a ghost*

Thorn: *sudden realization hits me hard* He's in her dreams...*looks around, trying to figure out a plan, me and harrow have similar powers, maybe I can intrude her dreams, and fight* Quick, Jack or someone, hit me, knock me out!

Jack: But Thorn I don't think thats called for-

Thorn: I don't care, just do it!

Jack: I cant hit you!

Thorn: Anyone else wanna try? We gotta save her

Loche: *looks at her* We can't do that to you! Besides even if we did you wouldn't be able to stop him!

Troubles: I'm against knocking my mom out too, but I'm a little confused on why that can't defeat him.

Loche: Because it's a dream! Yes, whatever happens in it becomes reality, but in other words the Harrow in the dream world won't be the same Harrow in reality! Because Harrow's the one controlling the nightmare from wherever he is!

Trouble: But what if she defeats the dream Harrow? Would that release Ginx!

Loche: It might, but you got to remember Harrow's the one controlling it! Which means he'll probably make another dangerous obstacle whether it's another copy of himself or a monster!

Jakilyn: So in other words to help Ginx we have to find where Harrow is in reality and either stop him from there or make a deal with him if he even accepts the deal first.

Loche: *kinda looks a little embarrassed that he didn't think of that first* Um... Ya that's true.

Jakilyn: I think this long discussion could have been avoided by getting to the point right Loche?

Loche: Shut up girly!

Thorn: Well, that was my idea. if I were knocked out or put to sleep in a fast pace, I could fight, or save whats left of her mentally...so the knocking me out is out of the question. *paces back and forth, talking and arguing with my self* if we, no that couldn't...but wait! no, thats stupid...*I start to snap my fingers to try and concentrate, little sparks of darkness flick from my finger tips*

Trouble: Mom? I know your concentrating, but I just realized that we don't know where Harrow is, but he knows where we are! Remember the rose you gave him? Will that rose put us in danger?

Loche: Shoot, that's right! He'll know our every move! Crap this is bad!

Jakilyn: What rose! Who's idea was it to give him a rose, which lead him right to us! *looks panicked*

Thorn: shit! Arhhhh why did I do that? Well, he can only know our location, not our thoughts, or plans, only our location...so thats good, but bad for hiding...gaahhh damn it! *electricity sparks from my bolts in frustration*

Harrow: *grabs rose and watches Thorn pacing in agitation* *snickers in amusement* It looks like someone's have a bad day. *smirks vindictively at the little symbol on the rose map that represented Ginx, which was shaking and pulsing* Harrow: Aw~ looks like someone doesn't feel very well. *The sound of malevolent laughter reverberates from his chest as he throws his head back and cackles in a satirizing tone* The best part is they will never find me in time to save their little comrade, but in the meantime let's trifle with their emotions!

Chapter 8

Trouble: *has his head down in his lap as he starts to cry, but then looks down at Ginx's body when he feels something grab left hand* Ginx? You guys! I think she's coming to!

Thorn: Ginx? Ginx? *huddles next to her and Trouble* Come on, come back to us please! *holds her upper body which is cupped, and held gently in my arms and chest* its okay, we'll figure this out, no more nightmares, no more..*Rocking back and forth slightly, almost like someone who has lost their mind*

Ginx: *raises up from where she's laying in a daze like state*

Trouble: Ginx! Your okay! *Goes to hug her only to be grabbed by his throat by Ginx*

Ow! That hurts! Ginx! Let go!

Ginx: *Looks almost like in a Trance*

Loche: Shoot! She's sleep walking!

Thorn: *holds her in a head lock with her arms up, and mine are wrapped tightly around and over, with my palms on the back of her head* Ginx, enough. I know your tranced, but you have to fight it!

Ginx: *laughs hysterically in a vindictive tone* *says in a strained low voice* You think it's all that simple don't you, you pathetic girl! She can't fight it none of you can! As long as she's asleep she's mine to puppeteer! The best part is there's nothing you can do to stop it! Only I can wake her up and you haven't got a clue where I am! Better yet, YOU HAVEN'T GOT A PRAY! *Laughs in the same vindictive tone causing Trouble to wet his pants and Loche to tremble in fear*

Jakilyn: Leave Ginx alone you big bully!

Ginx: *laughs even harder* A bully you say? No, I'm afraid I'm much worse than any playground bully you'll ever face! *manages to kick Thorn really hard in the groin causing her cry out and loosen her grip* *gives Thorn one last blow to the stomach before running out the door*

Jack: Wait! *tries to stop Ginx from escaping, but she is tiny and seemed to have slipped past me easily*

Thorn: *huddles to my knees with on hand on my stomach and the other on the ground, holding my self up. I cough a few times, trying to catch the breathe she kicked out of me* don't...worry...we'll get her. *has the urge to lay on the ground for a moment to relax and catch the oxygen that is lost from my lungs*

Jack: you don't look so good thorn...are you okay?

Thorn: *inhales deeply before releasing a sigh* yes, I'm fine, but we have to hurry, we have to save Ginx...

Jakilyn: *looks at Trouble who was now crying because he had wet his pants in front of her and that Ginx got away* It's okay trouble. *finds an extra pair of boy pants that her dad used to whereas a kid. There you go.

Trouble: *chances his pants and says: Thank you. *though he is still embarrassed*

Loche: *tries to help Thorn up* you okay? *turns to the door in anger and starts running into a full sprint after Ginx, while shouting* HARROW! LEAVE HER ALONE!

Trouble: Loche wait! It could be a trap! *but it was to late Loche had already disappeared after Ginx though the darkness of the intimating woods* Shoot! We have to stop him! *starts to dash out of the house as well only to stop to halt when the ear splitting screams of agony belonging to his best friend reached his ears* LOCHE!

Thorn: Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! *I scream as loud and hard possible. My fists clench tight enough in my hands that my nails start to bleed. I feel my lungs fill with hatred and anger, it sting when I exhale*

Jack: its okay, we'll find them, and free them. I promise! *trying to comfort and calm her down before she does something she might regret*

Thorn: No, its not okay Jack, I have been saying over and over to my children it will be okay, Nothing is okay! I feel like I'm lying to them, promising safety, and this keeps happening. *shaking with rage, as I stand to my feet* do you know how it feels Jack?

Chapter 9

Trouble: *begins to cry, but then suddenly stops and yells out* NO! NOT THIS TIME! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT! YOU WANT US TO SEE US SLOWLY BREAK DOWN IN UTTER DEFEAT DON'T YOU? NO! NOT NOW NOT EVER! IF YOU WANT US TO COME TO YOU NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! WHY DON'T YOU SHOE YOURSELF LIKE BRAVE MAN YOU THINK YOU ARE! *hears something in the woods* YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU THINK YOUR SO BRAVE YOU THINK YOUR SO TOUGH PICKING ON THE WEAK LIKE SOME BULLY IN THE PARK! THAT'S NOT EVEN THE MEANING OF BRAVERY! YOU COWARD! *Sees Ginx and Loche come out the bushes only this time with a tall dark figure behind them* *turns red with rage and malice when he sees the familiar figure pet Loche as though he was some kind of pet* LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Harrow: *laughs sinisterly* Now how could I do that when their having so much fun? *turns to his two captives* You don't want to leave me do you?

Ginx and Loche: *both nod their head no* We're having to much fun...

Trouble: Stop it! Can't you see he's controlling you?

Ginx: Controlling us? *chuckles playfully* You silly boy, he wouldn't do that do us.

Loche: Ya. How could you think such a thing Trouble?

Ginx: Come on Trouble let's play!

Loche: Yeah Trouble, come join us! Harrow is awesome and loves games! Don't you like games Trouble?

Trouble: *looks at Harrow who was smiling sweetly at his brainwashed friends, while leaning against the tree behind them* What did you do?

Harrow: *looks at Trouble and says in a sweet gentle tone* Whatever do you mean? Are you feeling all right? When have I ever hurt you?

Trouble: STOP IT! I'M NOT STUPID OR CRAZY SO DON'T TRY TO MAKE IT SEEM I AM!

Ginx: *hugs Harrow and says in a frightened tone* Harrow! Trouble's scaring me! Why is he saying such cruel things about you!

Harrow: *pets her hair reassuring* There. There. He's just in denial that his new surrogate mother is bewitching him. That's all...

Trouble: SHUT UP! THORN ISN'T BEWITCHING ANYONE! IT'S YOU! *shouts to Thorn* MO-*but gets cut off by Loche who suddenly ran up to him*

Loche: Trouble...*hugs him* Your don't understand... Thorn's the evil one not Harrow.

Ginx: *runs up to Trouble as well* At first we didn't believe him either, until he explained to us how bad Thorn really was. Please don't make her see us she'll hurt us.

Trouble: *pushes Loche away* GET OFF ME! YOUR NOT THE FRIEND I GREW UP WITH AND NEITHER ARE YOU GINX!

Ginx and Loche: *slowly backs up to where Harrow was again*

Loche: *begins to cry* What has she done to you...

Ginx: *buries her head into Harrows chest for relief and comfort as she begins to cry*

Trouble: MOM! MOM! HE'S HERE WITH GINX AND LOCHE! HE DID SOMETHING TO THEM!

jack: please thorn, calm down. We will do something, we will save them!

Thorn: keep telling yourself that Jack, bu-*is cut off by the screams of trouble echoing in my mind* Trouble...*races out the door with anger, and fear* Trouble! *finds my self lost in the hinterlands woods. I hear him, but where? * TROUBLE! *my bleeding hand pulses as I scream as hard as possible* TROUBLE WHERE ARE YOU? *my throat burns, but I ignore the pain, listening desperately as i limber on looking for him in every direction*

Trouble: *hears is mom* I'M OVER HERE! *watches as she emerges from the bushes*

Ginx: *starts to cry* It's her! She's going to kill us! *grabs hold of Harrow's waste for dear life*

Harrow: There, There~ she won't ever hurt you again. *turns to Thorn* I'll makes sure of that. *smiles sinisterly at her*

Loche: *runs to Harrow and holds his hand* Harrow! I'm scared!

Trouble: Mom! Thank god! He did something! He did something to Ginx and Loche! Their not acting like themselves!

Thorn: *panting from the exhaustion, then straightens my posture* Its all right Trouble, we'll fix them. Ginx, loche, cant you see your wrong? *steps closer to Trouble* Its just a crazy web Harrow is weaving in your brains. his manipulating you both! You know I would never hurt you, have you ever witnessed me hurting or abusing any of you? Have I ever raised my fist to any of you? *my voice cracks as I try to convince them. I fight my tears that demand to free themselves*

Ginx: Yes! You beat on Trouble you called us brats you said that we were better off dead!

Loche: Harrow wouldn't do anything to harm us! Your wrong! He's our friend!

Trouble: You guys are wrong! Thorn wasn't the one who beat me! She never harmed me! Harrow was! Harrow was the one who called us brats and said all those terrible things about us! It was Harrow! He was the one who abused us orally and physically! He's a liar! Don't listen to him!

Harrow: *turns to his captives and says in a gentle voice* I'm sorry, but your friend seems a little confused. I don't know about you two, but I think Thorn is bewitching him. Don't. You. Think?

Ginx and Loche: *looks up at his sincere eyes, which was the worst mistake they could ever do*

Ginx: *Holds onto Harrow tighter and cries* We...have to...save Trouble...

Harrow: *pets her hair softly* There, there, I'm here don't cry sweetheart.

Thorn: You are lying straight to their innocent faces, and brainwashed their child minds? You sir are cruel, moreover the cruelest thing I have ever met *struts passed Trouble, getting closer and closer to Harrow* I'm sick of you, I'm sick of your games. Your tearing me apart inside-out! Do you like that? Do you like making me go insane? Do you want me to loose my mind? HUH? DO YOU WANT ME TO GO INSANE? I CAN LOOSE MY SANITY AND THERES NO GOING BACK? *I laugh strangely, and my face twists into a crooked smile. A spark or to escape my bolts, and the blood from my hand drips from my fingers, which i had forgotten about*

Ginx and Loche: *suddenly narrow their eyes at Thorn and march right up to her blocking her way from Harrow*

Loche: Get away from our friend you monster!

Ginx: Ya, your not going to harm him! If you want to hurt your gonna have to hurt us you wicked old hag!

Loche: Ya! Were moving out of your way! Not by a long shot! *kicks Thorn really hard in the chin*

Harrow: *watching in amusement, while his mouth twitches slightly, which seems to want to laugh out loud* *manages to hold back his malicious laughter* (All according to plan...)

Thorn: *my head snaps, backwards then slowly rolls forwards, as blood, drizzled from my mouth* I thought you were against hitting your mommy? *smiles, while cracking my neck back in place* your right, I would never hurt you, but your master. I think theres a problem. Just look at him, He's trying not to laugh at the fact that you just kicked my in the face? How could you kick your own mother? *spits out the blood in front of them* Do you like seeing that? Do you like blood? Because I SURE DO! *yells sarcastically*

Ginx and Loche: *looks back at Harrow*

Harrow: *has his poker face on* (Me: lol)

Loche: *looks back at Thorn seeing the damage he did as his eyes start to water* *Mouth quivers slightly* I'm sorry... mothe-*suddenly collapses to the ground holding his head screaming* GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Harrow: *just smiles sweetly at him walks up to him* There, there, you poor thing. Is the evil witch bewitching you too? Here let me. Help. You. *suddenly smiles vindictively at him and turns him around to face me as I look deep into his eyes*

Loche: *screams shrilly as though someone was torturing him* STOP! MAKE HIM STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harrow: *let's go of him as he collapses to the ground* *smiles in the same sweet gentle way he smiled before* Are you feeling better now?

Loche: Thank you Harrow... I feel a lot better now.

Harrow: *hugs him as he looks up at Thorn giving her a cruel, vindictive smile*

Ginx: *hugs Harrow as well*

Thorn: thats right Loche you remember me don't you? You remember me asking you to knock my out, and every one was against it. Escpecially you! I know your there, I know you both are...*urging my way closer and closer to Loche* please Loche, remember! REMEMBER WHO RESCUED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! *the blood still oozed from my bottom lip, but I could careless all I wanted were my children to be back and safe with me* Please...*my eyes fight the tears again, as i reach out my hand, hoping he will take it*

Loche: *slaps Thorn's hand away, but this time with his eyes remorse as though saying I can't control my body* *yells at Thorn, while his eyes clearing stating he doesn't mean what he's saying* No! Get away from me! You didn't rescue me! Harrow did!

Harrow: *looks at Thorn in such a mocking manner* You see? He knows I would never hurt him or his friends, though I wish I could say the same. For. You.

Ginx: Trouble! Snap out of it! Can't you see she's deceiving you?

Trouble: No I can't! Because it's a lie and Harrow knows it! Can't "you" see he's turning you against us just for kicks?

Thorn: I see. If thats how you truly feel about your CARING mother, then I guess you don't care. *my eyes shift to Harrows, a small tear falls from my ultraviolet eyes. I feel hatred burning in my heart, almost like the night I had killed my sister. The night I killed sally out of jealousy, and out of feeling tossed away. Every thing was fine until she came along, then I was shoed away, and I thought it couldn't get any worse. Until I saw Jack, I had grown feelings for him, then next thing I know-she takes him from me too. Not any more, I wont let Harrow take whats rightfully mine to protect and love and care for. No more* You, your cruel, clever, heartless, pure darkness. I'm so sick of you I could vomit all over your disgusting face. IM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS GAME! *my fist clenches tightly and decks harrows smug grin hard in the jawline*

Harrow: *My head suddenly jerks back then forward, but for some strange reason he didn't have a scratch on him* *Gives Thorn a slight smirk* My, my, careful Mrs. Thorn you wouldn't want to scare the children now will you? I don't believe that was called for?

Trouble: *glares at Harrow* Think you need to get your facts straight! She had every right to pun-*suddenly notices that Harrow doesn't have a mark on him* What? B-but t-that's... Y-you... s-she...

Harrow: *looks at trouble* Wake up, Trouble. Didn't you see me dodge?

Trouble: B-ut you didn't! WHAT'S GOING ON!

Thorn: children pardon my French but he's fucking with our minds. I know I hit him, my hand is throbbing with pain, but I could seriously care less...You probably think this is all fun? In fact, you desire the complements of being called cruel, and heartless. *I hit him so hard, my hand feels fractured, but I cant let him know, he'll only use it against me...* Ginx, Loche, please, have I even tried to hurt you? what about now? when Loche just kicked my face in? did I strike him? did I strike you just now? NO, I hit your master yeah, HELL YEAH I DID! *more tears sting my eyes as they fall from my eye lids. I was sobbing like a moron, I think he's gonna do it. He is gonna make me loose all my sanity, its his plan..* Why cant you see I'm not lying to you? WHY?

Loche: *manages yo snap out it for just a moment* mom...I...have to tell...you...befor-*notices Harrow try to grab him again and instinctively moves away* Before... I turn...against-*weakly tries to dodge Harrow again* You... This...isn't...real! This is...*suddenly tries to move away again, but was to late Harrow had grabbed hold of him again and had regained control*

Harrow: You poor thing. You must being exhausted of that horrible girl trying to control you.

Loche: *snaps out of it again* WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO WAKE- *suddenly, passes from Harrow's powers*

Chapter 10

Ginx: Harrow? What's wrong with Loche?

Harrow: *seems a little agitated* I put him to sleep so he could be safe from her tricks.

Trouble: LIAR! YOU PUT HIM TO SLEEP TO SHUT HIM UP! *notices Jack and Jakilyn appear from the bushes behind them*

Ginx: Harrow? What did he mean by wake-

Harrow: *snaps at her* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! SHE'S CONTROLLING HIM! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT SHE'S TRYING TO DO!

Jakilyn: SHE'S TRYING TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!

Harrow: *slowly turns around and sees Jack and Jakilyn behind him* Get behind me Ginx he wants to hurt you three too!

Ginx: *obediently goes behind him*

Trouble: (Wake up?...) (What could Loche possibly...mean?) *whispers* Mom, does the words wake up mean anything to you?

Thorn: *eases up a bit* wake up..are we..are we all asleep? *my fingers run through my purple short choppy hair, puzzled* wake? Are they asleep..but we..what..huh? *my brain scrambles for an answer, possible thoughts are shot down, by questions and answers*

Jack: He's a liar, and we do not intend on him harming or controlling you kids any more! You deserve a much better life than this! Constant fear and afraid of every day life? Thats pure torture! I will not stand for it!

Thorn: *twitches, and rambling random have finished the cut off by my own selfs, as if I were an animatronic malfunctioning* hehe.. hehehe.. hahahaha ohhh this is fun~ *lingers off balance creepily towards Harrow* *tweaks a sharp toothy grin, and electricity flows through my bolts along with the shadows gathering at my feet*

Trouble: *notices something weird about Ginx, who was smiling maliciously* Ginx? Mom! Look out!

Ginx: *suddenly Charges at full speed at Thorn knocking her to the ground and pinning her*

Trouble: GINX! GET OFF OF HER! *Runs in panic toward his mother only to find Loche blocking his way* Loche? What are you doing?

Loche: *says vindictively* It depends what Loche you mean...

Trouble: What?

Loche: Well...Loche's asleep, but...Locke is going to beat your lily white ass! *removes mask to reveal that he was really Loche's alternate*

Trouble: But, we killed you! Shoot! *suddenly looks all around as though expecting someone else in panic* But, if your here and *notices that Ginx was unconscious along with Loche* and that's Anti Ginx fighting with my mom. Then where...w-where's-

Double Trouble: *sneaks up behind Trouble and pulls him to the floor in a head lock* Guess who?

Trouble: *screams* Let go!

Thorn: *my mind has convinced me that I am in my worst fear, or is it that Harrow finally has me? * *grabs her arms, and flips over so now i am the one on top as my eyes fill with blood lust*

Jack: Thorn? What's going on? *turns to Harrow as my pumpkin fire starts to burn from my feet on up* What did you do to her?

Thorn: *struggles with Jinx as I begin to crave her blood* *my right arm flairs with dark blackish purple fire, forcing its way to my enemy's face*

Jinx: *screams like the girl as he tries to get Thorn off him* AHHHHHHHHH! Get off of me!

Harrow: *turns to Jack* Who? Thorn or the the one you supposedly think is Ginx? Because I'm not doing anything...at the moment, but I wouldn't say the same for my cohorts. *notices that Jack looks a little confused* Boy, your dumb. *starts speaking as though Jack was a retard* Me. Not. Doing. Anything. *points to his cohorts* Those. Are. Me cohorts. These. Are your friends. *points to the unconscious bodies of Ginx and Loche*

Trouble: *is trying to get out of his double's grasp while Locke is beating the tar out of him*

Thorn: *my strength overcomes the child and the flames consume the side of Jinx's face which was desperately trying to free himself* you're not coming to take me away haha, YOURE NOT GONNA TAKE ME AWAY NEVER! AHAHAHAHAH! *cackles wickedly, and glances at gang beating my child* ohh you? Trying to take him away too? He does not want to see your clean white coats, nooo... *pounces from the body I torched, and impales my hand through the doubles abdomen* heheheh ohhhh look at the red water flow it looks so mouth watering I almost want to lick it *my stripped tongue slithers out of my mouth*

Jack: *ignoring harrow completely, and paralyzed by what i had just seen* Thorn..THORN WAIT! CONTROL YOURSELF!

Harrow: Oh, boy. *tsk* *tsk* Someone's lost it. *starts snickering*

Jakilyn: *sees Jack run toward Thorn in panic forgetting about the fact that Harrow was just two feet away from her* Dad?

Harrow: *looks at Jakilyn* It's quite peculiar wow we leave the one's who are most precious to us when in a panicked state. Do you you concur, Hun? *smiles deviously*

Jakilyn: *glares at him* Bugger off, you wanking quim!

Harrow: *walks up to her and sits beside her* Now that was rude. *notices her her trying to make a run for it, but grabs her hand before she was able to* Come on, the show's just. Getting. STARTED! *yanks her to the ground at full force*

Jakilyn: *cries out in shock and in pain* Let go of me you creep!

Harrow: *completely ignores her and says in a casual voice* want some popcorn?

Jakilyn: HELL NO! You probably poisoned it anyw-*looks a little freaked out* Where did you get that!

Harrow: I have my ways.

Thorn: *panting like a wild creature, struggling against jack, trying to consume the blood, it urged for me, I needed it. It called to me. I don't know any of these people, why cant I just kill? No one will miss them* no I need it, the red waters *my fingers smear the red liquid from the double, as I grip onto his intestine, ripping it out with me as Jack tries to drag me away from my feet*

Jack: STOP THORN!*my boney hands gripped around her ankles, seem to have no effect, she just keeps digging her fingers into the dirt, and using the intruder's guts as a rope* THORN THATS ENOUGH!

Thorn: *twists my body, facing Jack* enough? Theres never enough~ *I swing my body off the ground, and now I am the one on him. My fingers slip from the wetness of the blood on his skull. He looks so terrified, and for some reason, I craved it* your lucky you don't have any guts~

Trouble: *his eyes grow wide as he sees this blood thirsty monster replace his mom* *starts to cry* Mom! Please! Stop! *turns very pale and ends up throwing up from being so disturbed*

Jakilyn: *starts to tremble from the gruesome scene and starts to yell at Harrow* Look what you did! You monster! *tears roll down her face* Why can't you just leave us alone!

Harrow: Because the more fear that seeps from you and your friends the stronger I get, you naive fool.

Jakilyn: But I thought that was only when your victims are asleep?

Harrow: You don't get it do you? *tsk* *tsk* What a shame.

Jakilyn: What? What are you talking about!

Harrow: All of you have been under my control. You've been asleep for 3 months. *continues to eat his popcorn, while watching the chaos he started*

Jakilyn: *Starts to feel an overwhelming feeling of panic*

Harrow: *smiles at her as he grabs the back of her neck and turns her head toward Thorn and the others forcing her to watch*

Jakilyn: Let go! *tries to close her eyes, but for some reason can't* Stop it!

Thorn: *pants heavily, excited from so much blood I had placed on Jack's face. Then my attention is directed towards the little cohort who was helping the beating of my child* Your not escaping me! *Springs from Jack, and slams Locke hard, grinding her face into the dirt* you little creep you! I wanna see your innards! *electricity charged in the palms of my bloody hands and zaps the life out of Locke as I slam them forcefully onto her chest*

Jack: *desperately trying to wipe the blood that was now drying on my face* Trouble! *crawls franticly over to him while thorn is busy ripping apart what is left of the intruders* I know your mom is frightening, but she's only doing what she can to protect you and your friends *places both hands on his shoulders* I promise you she will not hurt you! she seems to possibly know who we are still

Thorn: hmmm*grabs the suffering victim's arm and snaps it completely off, breaking the bone and tearing the muscle* hehehehahahahhhhh...your not taking me away, no one is! *malls Locke like a rabid zombie*

Locke: *screams while trying to frantically get Thorn off* AHHHHHHHH! HARROW! HELP! PLEASE HELP!

Harrow: *stares at her, while giving her a sinister Cheshire cat smile, which spread inhumanly from ear to ear as he said in a causal voice* Try yelling mercy, dear. Maybe it will make your death less painful. *cocks his head in a playful manner as he watches the struggling 13 year old's eyes widen in shock and panic* (Me: you remember that the dream intruders loved playing a game called mercy right?)

Locke: YOU BASTA-*suddenly begins to choke on her own blood as her throat gets ripped out* *blood starts to gargle in her throat as she tries to scream one last time, which instead came out as a blood curling retching sound*

Thorn: *chowing down like an infected zombie on the girl, the flesh, and the blood its hard to resist, I need it, feels so good to destroy...to rip and tear apart. I slowly rise to me feet*

Jack: T-thorn?

Thorn: *I hear my name, but I do not recognized it. Thorn? Who is that? I'm not Thorn. The beating heart of my prey is throbbing in my hands, I cup it carefully as if I had captured a frog* Hehe it still beats, I guess it is true *turns to face the others* Look, it beats! I guess the heart does continue to still beat after five minutes...

Jack: Thorn! Put it down now! *motions for trouble to stay put, as I creep calmly to Thorn* Its okay I'm not gonna hurt you just put it down, and come to me...*my words are calm and convincing*

Thorn: master? *huddles the heart closer to my chest like I'm protecting it from being taken* Y-you cant have it!

Jack: Master? I'm not your master...*extremely confused*

Harrow: *is now laughing hysterically at this* Man, she's perfecting my dream! Hm. Maybe I can use her as a pet when this is all over.

Jakilyn: Shut up! *attempts to hit Harrow only to find that he had caught her fist before she could reach him*

Harrow: *smiles that sinister Cheshire cat smile he gave Locke as he pulls Jakilyn toward him so his mouth met her ear before whispering in an eerily playful tone, which made Jakilyn quiver in fear* Fine, have it your way. I guess I'll just play with you to quench my boredom. *bends her arm back watching her squirm in pain* Hehehe...*flips her onto her belly while wrapping both her arms behind her back as he slowly raises it up* For your sake let's just hope your double jointed.

Jakilyn: *starts to scream* Let go! Ow! OW! IT HURTS STOP! HAVE MERCY PLEASE!

Harrow: Sorry we're fresh out of mercy. *throws his head back and laughs as Jakilyn cries beneath him* You remember this don't you?

Jakilyn: *her body begins to quiver from the strain of her arms*

Harrow: This is exactly what I did to your father when he tried to save you. Just a secret between you and me his futile attempt to resist amused me.

Jakilyn: DADDY! SOMEONE! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! *starts to cry from the pain and the memory of her fathers death*

Harrow: Please. You have no father, that rattling bone bag will never be your father, but if you want to see your father and mother again all you have to do is say so and I'll allow you to see them one last time before you die. *puts his hand on her head as memories of the night he killed her parents return to her*

See, I told you I would keep my promise. *roars with sinister laughter as his victim screams in terror from the malevolent vision*

Thorn: *my pupils disappear, hearing the ear shattering scream caused me to cringe and snarl* That noise, I must stop it...*my attention is directed towards harrow and Jakilyn. I drop my precious heart, and dig my nails deep into the ground, All my emotions snap and midnight black flames surround me, as well as my electricity*

Jack: *covers my face from the intense flames* Jakilyn! Hold on! *Blindly races away from the swirling storm flaming darkness, listening to her screams of agony*

Harrow: *notices Jack and Thorn racing toward him* *let's go of her arm, but keeps her pinned to the ground by seating on her* Hey. What's Shaking bone bag?

Jakilyn: *starts clawing at the ground try to pull herself out from underneath Harrow causing her nails to drip with blood before going limp and giving in to Harrow* Mommy...daddy...help me...

Harrow: *looks down at Jakilyn with sadistic gleam in his eyes* Comfortable?

Jakilyn: *looks depressed with melancholy* Please... I don't want to die.

Harrow: *smirks and says sarcastically* I guess this is what it's like to babysit.

Thorn: *pounces on Jack, but shockingly only to use him as a catapult. My hands and feet cling to his shoulders unexpectedly and propel

myself straight for Harrow. (I bet my face and my body looked a lot like scar from the "Lion King" when he pounces for Simba right about now XD) The blood and Sylvia wiped away from my forceful jump tackling Harrow with intense force to knock him off Jakilyn* hehehehahaha...ohhhh I'm really scared~ *sinks my teeth deep into his flesh. the darkness consumes us both*

Harrow: *starts laughing hysterically* That tickles! I'm sure you were oblivious to this, but that won't work in here! Your in my world. *manages to flip her over so that we was the one on top pinning her to the ground* Pinned ya! (Me: I took that line from Nala when she pinned Simba lol!)

Thorn: *snarls in anger, and a little embarrassment* Fine then *slips both my arms out and grasp yours tightly* If I cant take you down alone, then you're coming with me! *Digs my nails into his skin, letting large amounts of high voltage and the dark flames shoot through his body and mine as well*

Jack: *holds back Jakilyn and Trouble tightly, feeling unsure and afraid of what Thorn had in mind* Look away kids...*couldn't stop myself from watching, just hoping what ever she is doing will save us all*

Harrow: *Laughs, but only feels slight discomfort* Silly girl...if you wanted a one on one fight with me why didn't you just ask? After all, what your fighting with if a replica of me not the really thing my dear. Of course, there's an easier way to fight me *suddenly everything around her goes black as the replica of him disappears and the world surrounding them to make way for a blank, white empty void* *the real me appears behind her in the white nothingness, immediately grabbing her and throwing her to the ground* Now...where. Were. We.

Thorn: *the stains of blood messes the floor I had been slammed into. I couldn't help but laugh* hehehehahahah ya know? I don't know why I never asked, but I like this, finally you and me, one on one. *I rise from the ground, waiting for another hit* Although there is something I should warn you about~ *chuckles, as my nose bleeds a little from his blow* I'm glad my kids aren't seeing this...

Harrow: *punches her in the gut* Ya, me too. Mostly because we have no lousy brats or busy body skeleton to interrupt me! *grabs her by her arm and flips her onto her stomach and slowly raises her arms up like he did with Jakilyn* *snickers as she cries out in pain* Don't worry, you won't be completely alone in the next world! Cause I'll make sure your precious children will join you soon, but most of all my main priority is Jack! Once I'm threw with him he'll join you as

well...in. The. Afterlife.

Thorn: AHHH! gehh...*struggles, but my arm feels as if the ligaments are about to give out* There is... ahhh..one thing, You still GAHHHAA! *my arm is about to give out* Didn't let me finish! *the bones of my scapula and humorous collide, making a crunch in my socket. I scream bloody murder, as the muscle and flesh also start to rip away* HHHHAAHHHHHAAAAAA! *my arm rips off, dangling freely in his hands, blood spurts like a fire hose, covering him, and the blank void* I'm not just an ordinary frankenstein girl you see, I have been experimented geehhh..on...on with, the gahhh, little help of a virus~

Harrow: *looks down at the severed arm in his hand, completely ignoring her* Well, my intention was to break it, but I guess this is a little better. *throws the arm aside and starts kicking her*

Thorn: heheh that won't matter AHHH! *coughs up blood*

heheh...*the gapping hole where my arm used to be sprouts blackish red tendrils, as I rise to my feet, laughing at your attempts to kill me* I have Uroboros, and with this Uroboros...ahh..*grins sadistically*

Harrow: You really are a screw loose aren't you? *tsk* *tsk* Allow me to put your Mental retardation at ease! *side kicks her in the solar plexus before sniggering at her attempts to catch her breath, which was knocked out of her.

Thorn: *my tendril tentacles that protruded from my shoulder area flail about, in every direction, I gasp heavily catching my breathe that was kicked out of my lungs* heheh kick me all you want, but a monster cannot defeat a monster. It takes a man to kill a monster~ *I shuddered, stammering on my feet, before whipping my uroboros at Harrow, attempting to devour him as much as possible* Neither you or I are human, Only a monster stronger than the other one can defeat their enemy and I am that monster!

Harrow: *looks a little surprised then answers in a low creepy tone* You do realize I can't die right? I'll just be reborn by some other snot nose brat's nightmare. It's useless.

Thorn: And I am the living dead, I can always be reanimated. so I guess you could say neither of us will give in. You should promise to leave the kids and others alone. Find yourself some new targets? *my tendrils constrict like an anaconda, crushing mercilessly with every second. A grin stained on my face, I feel my strength, which only builds my confidence and my rage* the more you talk, and the more you hit me, it only fills my need for crushing the life you hardly have~ as you can see I am a blood thirsty monster. I can usually keep it under control until you sever my last strings!

Harrow: *laughs* Sorry, but how can I leave the children alone when I know that they including you means something to Jack? He's my main priority not some snot nose brats!

Thorn: *loosens my grip, almost as if he has my attention* Jack you say? Why is that? *releases him but only to allow him to explain to me what I do not understand*

Harrow: That lousy skeleton has ruined me for the last time! So I want to kill him and become the new leader of Halloween town!

Thorn: Oh, well who doesn't? Oh yeah me...*the uroboros arm creeps, picking up my severed arm, reabsorbing it, and growing stronger, it changes color to a jet black with a red gooey substance*

Harrow: It's quite pathetic how you expect him to love you in return when your the one hurting him. Don't you realize how heart broken he will be once he finds out that you killed Sally? Do you really want that Thorn? *notices slight shock in her eyes that he even knew that* Oh yes, I know everything about you. I've been in your head remember?

Thorn: *completely lets go of Harrow* You're right...I am hurting Jack, and the others...*plops to my knees, my mind blown by the fact that he is right, how could I ever do such a thing? * I never thought of it that way, how could I ever expect him to like me any ways...*my head hangs low, and a few tears finally escape my eyes, theres no hope. My only choice is to give up if I wish to help Jack, and my children. My bottom lip quivers as I take a deep breath, ready to admit defeat* You are my sanity, you are my mind. Something I cannot fight, and cannot win. I'll do anything, master...

Harrow: Master? *chuckles and uses her insanity to his advantage* Kill yourself!

?: Mom! Wake up! Please don't be dead! If you could here me wake up! We're awake now!

Wake up mom! Please I love you!

Thorn: *in a trance like-state, about to kill myself when i hear the voice of a child. calling me mom, awake? * mom? trouble? Ginx, Loche? *I snap out of my pitiful trance, and open my eyes, no harrow? What is this? what's going on* Kids? Jack? Wh-what? What's...*glances at my arm which is still in uroboros Form, and I jump a little trying to hide the hideous thing behind my back* What happens in your dreams happens in life...*I mumble to my self*

TO BE CONTINUED...

I know this is a weird place to end it, but I'm having a little bit of technical difficulties trying to find the rest of the skit. Believe me I'm as disappointed as you are guys because it was such a good ending! I'll try to put the rest back up there when I find the next half. Sorry folks, I hoped you enjoyed this first part.


End file.
